A Lesson In The Making
by Awesomely-Twilightish
Summary: Bella always felt something for her classmate Edward Cullen not knowing that he has always felt the same way. A drunken night leads to Bella getting pregnant. Will it bring them closer together or will the reality of situation drive away Bella's fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight _or its characters. I just use them as my dolls. : )**

_**BPOV**_

"Stop smiling at me, _please…_" I begged the taunting stick in my hand through my tears. It had been staring up at me since I had picked it up off of the sink five minutes ago--- the un-friendliest pregnancy test known to man.

When I'd first seen the results, I was ecstatic. I thought that when a pregnancy test smiled at a 20 year old junior in college who wasn't supposed to need a pregnancy test in the first place, it was a good thing. Man, was I wrong.

This is exactly what I get for having a one night stand. 'Live a little,' my friends had told me when we'd gone to that party. Well, look at where it got me! Sitting on my bathroom floor in the apartment I shared with my best friend looking at a stick that loved to smile when I was in distress. This very piece of plastic meant that I might have another human in me. That sounded so sexual and fascinating all at the same time.

I couldn't be thinking about stuff like that right now though. I had to think things through about my… condition? Or was it my situation? Pregnancy wasn't a sickness, so could I call it a condition? Whatever… It would be my discovery. I couldn't really hide something like this forever. But I wasn't even sure that I _was_ pregnant. Who's to say a plastic stick can be sure of the future?

Tomorrow… I would put everything off until later and then everything would be fine. That tomorrow thing just may work. It didn't matter what day it was; it would always be today. So technically, I'd never have to deal with this problem. _Whew, I feel better already._

I trashed the mean plastic and got up from the floor to leave the bathroom, wiping my red puffy eyes along the way. "Ahh!" I screamed when I opened the door, revealing a livid Rosalie. "What the hell were you doing in there for so long, Bella? I've got a date and-- Bella, are you crying?"

I put my head down to try and cover my eyes. There were two sides to Rose. One side was the spiteful girl who was rude to most people and held a mean grudge. The other side was the sweet friend who always knew when someone she cared about was upset. Right now, I wanted mean Rose.

"No, I'm not crying." I tried to shove past her and out of the bathroom, but she was faster. "Please tell me what's wrong, Bella."

I thought about it for a minute. If that test was right and I really was pregnant, I couldn't keep it from her. "It smiled at me, Rosalie." She looked confused beyond imagination. "What smiled? Please make sense…" I walked back into the bathroom and picked up the test from the trash bin and showed it to her.

"Bella… that's a pregnancy test!"

"Thanks so much Rose. And here I was thinking that I should go back to Walmart and get my money back because my marker didn't work!"

"No, what I meant was _why_ do _you_ have a pregnancy test? You don't even have a boyfriend, and you would never have a-- oh my goodness! You had a one night stand!"

"Yea… at that frat party you and Jasper took me to."

"How did this happen?"

"You told me to live a little."

"Yes, Bella! Have some beer! Talk to a guy. Not jump in bed with a complete stranger! Do you know who the father is?"

"It's um… its tempered mullet," I mumbled incoherently. "_Who_?"

"Edward Cullen!"

"As in my boyfriends' _brother_ Edward Cullen? As in the guy you've liked since freshman year Edward Cullen? As in--"

"Rose, I get it! You know who he is! Can we please just drop it?"

"We can drop it when we find out if you're really pregnant. I don't trust those things. No plastic stick could possibly know if there's something in you. I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow." For some reason, I didn't think my previous 'tomorrow plan' would work with Rose, so I just said, "Okay. I don't care."

I turned to walk out the bathroom again, and this time she let me. As I was walking down the hall to my bedroom, she called after me. "Oh and Bella?" I turned back around to see what she wanted. "If it turns out the stick was right, you're telling him." I sighed and kept walking to my room. Who knew a smile could cause so much trouble?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll be posting chapters as I write them. Hopefully you guys liked the first chapter. Leave me reviews. They make me smile. **

**Thanks, **

**Awesomely- Me!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_

"Are you sure, doctor?" I asked for a fourth time. Dr. Snow looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "_Yes, _Ms. Swan. I am positive. You. Are. Pregnant," she said, making sure I heard each word perfectly. This was just perfect. Here I was, wishing that the doctor would tell me that I wasn't pregnant and that the test was only positive because there's something seriously wrong with my pee, but no such luck.

When she saw that I wasn't going to say anything else, she started asking questions about my health and stuff. I twiddled my thumbs nervously when she got to the questions about the baby's father. I couldn't answer _his_ health questions because we were only friends, so that made me uneasy.

"It was actually just a one night thing," I explained when she asked if I knew who the father was. "But I do know him. We're mutual friends. He's my roommates' boyfriends' brother." Whew, say that ten times fast.

After she finished telling me what to expect the next couple of months and making an appointment for in two months, she gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I left. Rosalie was waiting for me in the waiting room and when she saw me, she stood up. "You were in there for a while, Bella. What did the doctor say?" she asked me. "She gave me a very misplaced congratulations. I can't have a baby Rose! I'm unfit to be a mom. I share an apartment with you, I don't make a lot of money and I drop things!" I said as we walked out into the parking lot.

She gave me a sad look as she got into the drivers side of her car. "I'm sorry Bella. I know its stupid, but when I'm upset, food makes me feel better. Here, I bought you a sandwich while I waited." She handed me the sandwich and I gratefully took it. I hadn't eaten since this morning. I was happy at first, but that quickly changed as I opened the wrapper to the sandwich. My nose had become pretty sensitive to smell since I'd gotten pregnant and when I got whiff of the roast beef on the sandwich, I yanked open the door and puked my guts out. It was a good thing Rosalie hadn't started driving yet.

This was about the third time I'd thrown up today and it was getting old very fast. The damn books say _morning_ sickness, not your-baby-makes-you-puke-all-day sickness! When I was finished, Rosalie handed me a bottle of water to rinse my mouth out with. "Bella, not to make you feel worse or anything, but remember what I said yesterday?"

What on earth was she talking about? "No, Rose. What did you say yesterday?"

"You've got to tell Edward about the baby, Bella." Fiery pit that is hell, thy name is _my life! _

_**EPOV**_

"You know bro, Rose has been telling me about that Swan girl that you shacked up with at that party a while back," my brother Emmett said to me as we were watching a game on TV.

"Yea, and? What about her?" I asked him offhandedly. I didn't want to sound so nonchalant about it, but if I let on how much I really liked Bella --- 'the Swan girl'--- as Emmett had so nicely put it, he would find some way to ruin my chances with her. That was Emmett's way of things.

"Rosalie tells me she talks in her sleep. It seems you've been starring in her dreams for a couple of nights." I just shrugged and he left the situation alone.

The truth was I was ecstatic that Bella had been thinking about me as much as I was thinking about her. I had liked Bella since I'd first seen her during freshman year. I had a couple of classes with her and saw her on campus for a while but if she hadn't have known my brother, there was a big chance that I would've never spoken a word to her.

The night of the party I had finally worked up the courage to talk to Bella--- thanks to the glorious workings of alcohol--- and I was going to ask her if she wanted to go out with me sometime. I searched the entire place for her and found her in the hosts' bedroom. I don't remember whose house it was. Mike Newt or something like that. She'd told me that she wasn't feeling well because she'd had too much to drink and also the smoke throughout the house was bothering her. I offered to sit with her and we talked for a while.

She told me about her hometown and stuff, but I couldn't concentrate on everything she was saying. The haze in my brain was apart of it, but it was mostly how beautiful she was--- even in a drunken stupor. I couldn't help myself as I leaned in to kiss her and she didn't stop me. I was glad of this. We started taking our clothes off and then the next thing I know, I wake up alone in a strangers bed with a note on my pillow saying how sorry she was. She hadn't spoken to me since then.

Almost every night, I still had dreams about her. I still remembered the smooth skin on her curves and every time I think about it I--

I was broken off from my reverie when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it. Ten bucks says its Rosalie!" Emmett got up and ran for the door. I didn't pay attention to who our guest was until I heard my name and a voice I'd never forget. _Bella's._

"Um, hi Emmett. Is Edward home?"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites and alerts. Also thanks to the people that reviewed. It really makes me happy. Next chapter, Bella tells Edward about the baby. I'll probably update this weekend. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**BPOV**_

_Just knock Bella. Knock on his door and get it over with!_ I had been pacing the halls in front of Edward's apartment 15 minutes now and was extremely thankful that neither he nor his brother had opened the door to go anywhere; I wasn't prepared yet.

I knew that I couldn't keep it from him forever though. I'd have to tell him eventually, so why not get it over with now? Plus, I knew that Rose would know if I hadn't talked to him and she could be very intimidating when she wanted to.

I should just knock on the door and spit it out; just get straight to the point. "Edward, I'm pregnant and it's yours." I practiced it out loud over and over but it never sounded right. It sounded way too quick... and that made me seem harsh.

How could I say it then? 'So Edward, have you ever thought of having kids? Well, you wont have to wait anymore!' God, no! I cant say it like that. How about 'Hey Edward, you may start to notice that my waistline is expanding, but don't worry... Its just your baby. Congrats Daddy!'

_God, this is hopeless._

Damn it. Just man up and knock on the door!

With all my internal battles, I hadn't noticed that with the thought, came the action. I had actually knocked! _Shit!_

I was close to hyperventilating when the door opened, but I quickly relaxed when I saw that it was Emmett instead of Edward. Maybe he wasn't even home. "Um hi Emmett. Is Edward home?"_ Please say no... PLEASE SAY NO! _"Oh hey Bella. Yea, he's here. Hold on." I couldn't help but notice that he seemed slightly disappointed to see me.

Why God... why was he home? Do you hate me Lord? I decided I couldn't do this right now. I turned and started walking towards the other end of the hall to the exit--- I was making an escape. My hopes were dashed when I heard my name called from behind me. "Bella?" _Shit again!_

"Oh hey Edward! Its uh, great to see you?" He had looked happy when I'd first turned around, but his smile had faltered when he'd heard the uncertainty in my voice. "So whats up Bella? Emmett said you were looking for me?"

"Yea, I was. I was wondering if you uh... Do you want to go somewhere or something? I really just want to talk. Sound okay?" I watched his face light up a bit. "Yea, sounds great! Let me just grab my keys." I watched him walk into the house and I took a breath to steady myself. It's just a quick chat. You can do it!

"Are you ready Bella? I was thinking we could walk down to that park about two blocks down. What do you think?" Right about now, anything sounded good. As long as I got it over with, I was happy! "That sounds perfect.

* * *

We were seated on a bench near the small pond at the park about 10 minutes later. "You know Bella," Edward said with a small smile. "I'm really glad you stopped by today. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night. I feel like we have a special something, you know?" _If by special something you mean a kid, then yes... we have a special something._

"Yea, I know what you mean. I'm really sorry that Ive been avoiding you Edward. Its just that---"

"You've been avoiding me?" he asked, trying to sound like he hadn't noticed. He wasn't very convincing though. "Edward, don't pretend like you haven't noticed. I was a total bitch for not talking to you after something so intimate."

"Bella, its fine. Look, we'll just start over okay?" He put his hand out for me to shake and I took it with a little laugh. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I like long walks on the beach, Sunday mornings spent in pajamas and brunettes." He ended his little introduction with a smile. I noted that it was slightly crooked, but it added to his charm. Imperfect perfection.

"Bella, its your turn. Now you say 'Hey I'm Bella. I love green eyes, disheveled hair and guys named Edward'," he said with a nudge to my shoulder. It was quite funny, but I couldnt bring myself to laugh; I was too nervous, so I just stared at him and he must have seen something off in my expression.

"Is something wrong Bella?" _Its now or never Bella. _He had given me an opening and everything. I took a breath to steady my nerves before I spoke. "Actually Edward, we still need to talk."He looked confused. "I thought we _were_ talking Bella."

"What I want to talk about is a bit more serious than green eyes and pajamas, Edward. I need to talk about... that night. You know... _the _night."

"Um, alright then. Shoot." He looked kind of wary, but he had no reason to be nervous right now. It was all me.

"I dont know how to say this, but I'll try anyway. Edward, what if I said--- no, that's not it. How would you feel--- damn it! Why cant I get this right?!"

"Maybe it would be best if you just said it, Bella." If that's how he wanted it... Quick and harsh it was!

"Edward, Im pregnant."

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm pretty late on the update, huh? Well, I have an excuse. My Internet was cut off! I do have some good news though... One of my friends has agreed to let me update on his PC. YAY! Just to make it up to you guys, I'm putting a preview to chapter four. **

_"No, no! You don't understand Edward! Please don't go!"_

_ I made to stop him. He was too fast this time though and moved his hand out of my grasp, so I grabbed air. "Not this time, Bella," he said. "I need some time to think."_

_ I felt a pang in my chest as I watched his beautiful form walk away from me..._

_**Dont forget to review!!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BPOV**_

"Edward? Edward, please say something..._anything_!" I was pleading desperately now. About two minutes had passed by and he was still in the same position as before I'd told him I was pregnant. I wanted him to say something or at least _move_! If I'd known it would send him into shock, I wouldn't have even told him about the baby and taken my chances with Rosalie.

"Edward!" I cried again and he seemed to unfreeze this time around and turned his attention to me. "What did you say?" It had taken all the courage I had to say it the first time so I wasn't prepared to repeat it, but somehow I did. "I said that I'm pregnant, Edward, and before you say anything I want to say---" He cut me off.

"Bella," he said sounding slightly hurt, "you don't have to lie to me. A simple 'I don't want to be friends' would suffice. You don't need to tell untruths---especially ones as serious as another human life. I'll leave you alone if you want." He stood to walk away and I grabbed his hand and began speaking frantically.

"No,no! You don't understand, Edward! Please don't go!"

"Why should I stay, Bella? You obviously don't like me, so why?" He moved his hand away from mine and made to take a step away from me once more and I grabbed his hand again. "But you don't _understand_, Edward," I whispered. "Well then please enlighten me, Bella. Make me understand!" he yelled as he sat down again. If I hadn't been so adamant to make him believe me, I would've been seriously irritated.

Taking a deep breath, I said the words I dreaded for about the fourth time today. "I really am pregnant. I'm having a baby and I need you to believe me."

"Why on earth would you need _me_ of all people to believe you? Shouldn't you be telling your child's father this? Am I like a practice run or are you looking for a congratulations?"

I sighed, exasperated. We weren't getting anywhere. "Edward, you seem very intelligent to me so I'm not getting why you haven't figured this out yet!" From the look on his face, I could tell he was getting frustrated too. "Figured out what, Bella?!"

"The baby is yours!"

I watched his face as a look of comprehension fell upon his features as everything I said fell into place. I knew that he understood now but still he asked, "What?" His voice went up an octave and I would've laughed if it was any other situation but this one.

"I said it's yours. I'm having your baby." I was surprised at how easy it had been to say the words, but I was happy about it nonetheless.

Edward slouched over beside me and put his head into his hands. I wanted to know what was going through his head but I thought it would be best to leave him to his thoughts for the time being.

"I thought you were on the pill," he mumbled after some time had passed. "I had no reason to be. I was--- I hadn't--- you were my first," I told him, wondering why it embarrassed me to admit this. "Did you even use a condom?" I continued.

"I thought you were on the pill!" he said, repeating himself, but harsher this time. His head was back in his hands and I felt the need to comfort him. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder but before I made contact, his head shot up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

At first I was confused, but then I assumed he was talking about the baby. "I did tell you, Edward. Where have you been for the past 30 minutes?"

"No! I mean why didn't you tell me you weren't on the pill?" he asked in an accusing voice. I was instantly pissed. "You cant be serious! You cant really be blaming this on me! You're the one who didn't wear a condom!"

"Well _you're _the one that's pregnant!"

"And I suppose I got _myself_ pregnant?!"

He didn't respond. Instead he sprang from his seat next to me. "Wait!" I yelled louder than intended. Our little tiff had been attracting attention but I didn't care; I just didn't want him to leave me. I saw that he was about to attempt walking away again and I made to stop him. He was too fast this time though and moved his hand out of my grasp, so I grabbed air. "Not this time, Bella," he said.

"Where are you going?" I asked, the pain evident in my voice.

"I need some time to think."

I felt a pang in my chest as I watched his beautiful form walk away from me. Honestly, I was gobsmacked by his reaction. It was inevitable for someone to be shocked by the news he had just received, but running? I had never perceived Edward the type to run from his problems, but I had been proved wrong today--- unfortunately.

I had been sitting in the park watching people pass by while I sorted through my thoughts for an immeasurable amount of time but I decided to start heading home now that the sun had begun to set. When I finally reached the apartment, I was exhausted--- emotionally and physically.

I had been planning on going straight to my room when I walked in, but my hopes were dashed when Rose met me at the door inquiring how things went with Edward. I'd gone through everything. I told her about my nerves and how long it took me to actually get the words out and how he had gone into shock. I told her about him blaming me for getting pregnant and walking away and I told her that if he wanted nothing to with our child, I would leave him be.

She gave me a speech about being melodramatic and gave me some crap about going back to him and 'getting back on the horse.' I appreciated her attempt at a pep-talk, but I wanted to be alone. She agreed to leave me be, but I could tell that she wouldn't follow through; she'd try and get me to talk to her until she would be able to make me feel better. I would bet money that she would be knocking on my door in less than 20 minutes.

As I lay down in my bed, I thought about how unfair the situation was. _Edward_ was the one who had gotten me pregnant. _Edward _was the one who hadn't worn a condom. He wasn't the one who woke up to morning sickness that never went away when the morning was long gone. He wasn't the one to feel faint during the daytime and be ready to collapse by the time classes were done for the day. He also wasn't the one who would soon have to grow out of their clothes, so why was it that _he_ got to run away from it all?

With all my pondering, I had fallen into a fitful sleep and was awoken by a knock on my bedroom door. I glanced at my clock and saw that I had been asleep for about 45 minutes. I was surprised; usually Rosalie would cave by now and come knocking. I was happy she had left me alone for this long, but it still didn't mean I wanted to be bothered _now_.

"Rosalie, please go away. Let me sulk in peace for at least another hour!" I heard her sigh on the other end of the door, but she didn't say anything. She knocked on the door again instead. I hadn't wanted to resort to yelling, but she didn't get the picture. Frustrated, I yanked the door open.

"ROSE, go aw---"

I stopped when I saw that it wasn't Rosalie I was yelling at. Before me stood a guilty looking Edward, carrying what looked like a box of chocolate and a bouquet of dandelions.

"Bella, can we talk?"

* * *

**Here's hoping you guys like the update!**

**Reviews are better than Edward sneaking into your room at night! (not really, but they're still nice to read!) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**BPOV**_

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I had intended for my voice to come out hard and mean but I was still hurt by his abrupt absence and so I ended up mumbling the words while burning a hole in my floor with my eyes.

"I just told you. I want to talk to you, Bella."

"You mean like _I _wanted to talk to _you_ today?" I spat, glancing up at him. A ha! There we go; I'd found my harsh voice. I felt a bit bad when I saw him flinch at the acid my tone held, but the guilt was only momentary. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was overwhelmed. I'm here now though," he said as if that made it all better.

"Well, you came at the wrong time Edward. I'm busy. I was um, I was writing a paper." I wasn't completely ready to have my feelings shattered again so I prayed that he bought the lie and went away. I knew it wouldn't work when I saw him glance behind me to my bed. "I don't see any books."

"I was using my laptop." Another glance towards the bed. . . "Where is it?"

"I haven't taken it out yet, ok? I was outlining in my head."

"What's the paper on?"

"What's with the inquisition, Edward? I feel like I'm being investigated." I could feel myself getting frustrated. Why wouldn't he just leave? This boy was so backwards: I want him to go away and he stays but when I need him there he's gone with the wind!

"I just want to know why you won't speak to me. I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it. Talk to me, Bella."

"I can't right now. I'm not in the right emotional state to talk calmly with you; I'll lash out. Another time, Edward…" I began to close the door but he stuck his foot in the way.

"I'd rather have you screaming your lungs out at me than to have you not say anything. Actually, I'd prefer any kind of communication from you if it saved me from getting the cold shoulder. Write me notes if you have to--- just don't push me away. . ."

"Well, you may not mind me yelling, but it's getting late and Rosalie may be asleep." I was trying to come up with any excuse possible. It was foolish though; Rosalie always went to bed late and it couldn't be anywhere past 9:30 right now.

Instead of responding, he brushed past me into my room and sat down on my bed. "Rosalie went to my house to spend time with Emmett and give us some privacy," he said, smirking and patting an empty space beside him. I sighed, deciding to give in and went to sit by him. We'd have to talk sooner or later, right?

He wordlessly handed me the box of chocolate and the dandelions. "My sister says that chocolate is the way to a woman's heart. I wasn't sure if you liked dark or milk chocolate, so I got the assorted kind."

"Thanks," I said as I placed the box aside. I kept the dandelions in my hand though, closing my eyes as I breathed in their scent. "How did you know dandelions were my favorite? Or was it by pure chance that you picked these up?"

He blushed slightly before answering. He _blushed!_ What. A. Sight. "You told me the night we slept together. I made an effort to remember everything you told me that night. I have no idea why your favorite flower would be a weed, but I got them for you anyway."

"A dandelion is as much of a flower as a rose or a tulip," I said indignantly. "They're underappreciated, but I think their simplicity is what makes them beautiful. _That's _why I love them. They remind me of myself."

"You're anything but simple…" I heard him say under his breath. I wasn't sure if I had been meant to hear it, so I didn't address that comment. Instead, I approached a different subject.

"So… how is school?" I said lamely. I heard him snort. "What?" I asked.

"_How _is _school_? Really Bella?"

"What? That's an interesting topic. I don't even know what you're majoring in. I can't be interested in your education?" He let out another snort. "Business," was all he said.

"What's your minor?"

"Music."

"You're a musician? I wouldn't have pictured you as that."

"Why not?" he asked, raising a brow. I was afraid I might've offended him, but then he smiled. "I used to want to follow in my father's footsteps and be a doctor, but I've always been interested in playing music. It's my safe haven…"

"What are your parents like," I asked, taking advantage of the fact that he had mentioned his father. I watched him run his fingers through his hair---something I noticed he did when he thought deeply--- and he sighed. "Bella," he said sounding exasperated, "please don't change the subject."

So my crafty conversation switching hadn't worked so well after all. "Sorry." He smiled slightly. "You're good at distractions, I'll give you that, but I didn't come here to talk about my parents."

"So what _did _you come here to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella." I sighed. Now I was the one being backwards. Instead of talking like I wanted and like he was trying to do, I was avoiding anything that had to do with the baby. "Fine, Edward. What do you want to know?"

"Well, have you been to a doctor?"

"I went earlier today---right before I came to your house."

"How far?"

"Can't you just do the math?"

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Touché. Nine weeks--- about two months."

"What are your plans for the baby?"

I hadn't really thought long and hard about the future too much, but I knew one thing was for sure. "I'm not getting an abortion," I said hoping this finalized things. I knew he couldn't make mo do something I didn't want to, but it would make it a lot easier if we agreed on things. "I know I'm going to have the baby, but I'm not sure what I want to do after that."

He sat quiet for a while and when the quiet got too much for me, I started talking again. "What would you do if I decided to keep the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… if I didn't give the baby up for adoption---if I kept it--- would you be there?"

"I came back, didn't I?"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. I'm asking would you stay. Would you help raise the baby?"

"I'd try my best. I mean, I'm not saying I'm going to be the ideal father because I barely know how to take care of myself, but I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself." He was silent again.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"You seem really accepting--- a lot more than you were this afternoon. Why is that?"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "When I left, I had a lot of time to think and while I thought about what I'd done, I realized that I had done exactly what I'd always told myself I wouldn't do--- I'd done what my father had done to my mother and I. So---"

"I thought you looked up to your dad. At least, that's how you made it seem earlier…."

"Yes, my adoptive father is someone I look up to immensely, but my biological father---Edward Sr. --- is someone I have no respect for. He left my mother and me when I was about five years old and she was left to care for me on her own. Soon after, she turned to drugs. She kept it up for months always sitting me down and promising how mommy would get better…" He paused, looking up at me sadly before he continued.

"She never did though. Two weeks after my seventh birthday, she overdosed and died and I got put in the system and my parents---Esme and Carlisle--- adopted me six months later."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. Here he was, pouring his soul out to me and all I could say was 'sorry.' "It's fine. Don't feel bad for me. I have wonderful parents and I've healed from it."

"What ever happened to your father?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crossing the line.

"I last saw him about three years ago. He told me that he had been looking for me since I was sixteen. He still writes letters to my parents' house addressed to me, but I never answer them.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that I won't be like him. I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself, taking care of a child we _both_ made."

I smiled at him, glad that I had given him the chance to talk things out with me. "So where does this leave us?"

He was thoughtful again. "Well, I believe that leaves us as some 'just friend' college kids having a baby," he said laughing.

I laughed along with him, not really feeling like laughing anymore. His last comment had stung a bit, but I couldn't push him. I would just have to deal with what he wanted… even if it wasn't what I wanted.

We would just have to be… just friends.

* * *

**Dont forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPOV **_

"Edward… Edward, wake up." I felt a finger poking me repeatedly on my shoulder as I heard my name being whispered. I was guessing that the voice trying to wake me up belonged to said poker. I felt another jab, directed at my ribs this time. "Mmm... What?" I mumbled groggily. Now was not a time I wanted to be bothered. It felt like I had just fallen asleep and I wanted to stay that way; this was the best I've ever slept.

I opened my eyes slowly to a pitch dark room except for the light coming from the doorway across from the bed. Something seemed off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Rosalie's face came into view as she leaned down towards the bed. "Its twelve o'clock. I think you should go home now," she said.

I looked around the room finally realizing that the off feeling I had was the fact that this wasn't my bedroom. I sat up a little and felt someone next to me, reminding me that this wasn't my bed either.

Bella shifted a bit next to me but didn't seem to wake. "So, how'd the talk go?" Rosalie asked me. I was thankful that she kept her voice at a whisper. I didn't want her to wake up Bella; she looked so peaceful sleeping. "It went well I suppose. We talked about a lot of stuff." I knew I was being extremely vague but I didn't think Bella's and my conversation was Rose's business.

"What did you tell her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you tell her you would help her out? I mean, are you going to leave her--"

I cut her off. "Of course not! I fully plan on helping Bella out. I wouldn't do that to her." I was offended that she would even think that I would leave Bella on her own. I'd remind myself too much of the man who left my mother and I when I was a child and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I was responsible for the same selfish actions as him. I promised myself I would never be like that idiotic, self-centered egotistical son of a---

"I'm glad," Rose said, breaking me from my thoughts. "She's so stubborn. She thinks she can do everything. I mean, I know that if she really put her mind to it she could take care of a kid by herself, but everyone needs help sometimes. Of course she'd have me around, but I wouldn't be able to replace the kids' dad, you know?"

I understood her completely and I was glad Bella had such a good friend to look after her. Granted Emmett would often complain about Rosalie's temperament, but I could see she was a good person nonetheless. "Yea, I know exactly what you mean. I'm happy that Bella has a friend like you."

"Yea, yea. By the way, I didn't tell Emmett what you were talking to Bella about. I thought that was your place, not mine."

Crap, I'd forgotten about Emmett. I wonder if it was his business whether or not I'd gotten Bella pregnant. Was it brother etiquette to tell each other these things? "Thanks, Rosalie."

She looked at me like she was expecting me to say more. "So? Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Well, why not? I mean, it's not like the baby is going to be a secret for very long. She'll start showing sooner or later." When she mentioned that, I took a glance at Bella's stomach. Seeing that image in my mind-- Bella carrying just any child-- seemed not to fit, but at the same time, it was very becoming. Seeing Bella, round with _my_ baby seemed to fit perfectly. I somewhat yearned for the time when this would become true.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll tell him in a week or two. Or maybe I'll just start calling him Uncle Emmett. That would probably give him a hint, right?"

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, I'm going to bed so make sure the door is locked on your way out, will ya?" I could tell this was her way of asking me to leave. I chuckled. "What makes you think Bella didn't ask me to stay the night?" I knew this wasn't the case though. I would remember _that_, and the last thing I remembered from tonight was Bella telling me something about a childhood pet. But just because I knew it wasn't true, didn't mean Rosalie did.

"You're right, I don't. So, did she?" She quirked an eyebrow and I could tell she was watching my face carefully for any sign of a lie. I could've easily said yes and spent the night here with Bella in my arms all night, but me saying yes didn't equal Bella saying yes. I liked to consider myself a gentleman and staying in a girl's bed without her permission wouldn't really go along with that.

"No, she didn't. I'll go home."

"Poor thing. Your own girlfriend didn't even want you to spend the night? You must have a real case of blue balls." I laughed at her comment. She really needed to stop spending so much time with my brother.

"One, I do not have a case of the blue balls. Second, even if I did, that wouldn't be your business and third, Bella isn't my girlfriend." I said the last bit quietly. It made me feel defeated. Here I was, having even gotten Bella pregnant and she still didn't want to be with me. Yea, _I _had been the one to suggest being just friends, but I'd thought it was what she wanted to hear. There was no guarantee that she would want to be my girlfriend just because she was having my baby and I'm guessing that since she hadn't protested when I'd suggested it meant that I was right.

"You guys aren't together? But I mean--- I just thought she would…" she trailed off looking extremely confused. If I wasn't so curious about what she was mumbling about, I might've thought it was funny.

"No, we aren't together. I said we should be just friends. What are you babbling about?"

"Wait a minute… Let me get this straight. It was _you_? Not her?"

"Not her what?"

"So, y_ou _Edward, not _Bella_, said that you guys should remain friends. Correct?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Just answer the question, Edward."

"Yea it was me but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Goodnight idiot…" She turned out of the room and walked away muttering something too low for me to hear, leaving me to my confused thoughts.

As I was getting ready to leave her room, Bella stirred beside me. "Edward…" she mumbled and for a minute I'd thought she had awakened. She turned over again and my name fell from her lips one more time. I left the room feeling an emotion I didn't quite recognize and I knew I was sporting the goofiest grin ever, but I didn't care.

***

I walked in the door of my apartment about twenty minutes later and saw that Emmett was nowhere to be seen. I took advantage of this -- if I didn't see him, he probably hadn't seen me-- and walked to my room.

Shedding myself of my shirt and pants, I crawled into bed letting my thoughts roam free. I thought about Bella and I and our situation. Bella and I had chemistry and I could easily see us having a relationship, but working a baby into the equation would take some time to get used to.

A part of me wished that things had gone the normal way. We meet and have a shy conversation. I work up the courage to ask her on a date. Then after we date a while, I ask her to be my girlfriend and we see where it goes from there.

If that had been the circumstances, I don't know how things would've gone. My mind would probably be full of 'what if's-- just like now.

Thoughts were roaming crazily through my brain now and it was driving me crazy. _What if I'd never slept with Bella at the party? What if Bella had never told me about the baby? What if I hadn't come back to her? What if I hadn't suggested we stayed just friends earlier? _I had no idea how to answer any of these questions buzzing around. My mind drifted back to when I was leaving Bella's room, when she'd spoken my name and just then when my heart skipped a beat, I knew one thing was for sure.

If I couldn't have a romantic relationship with Bella, I would be the best damn friend to her I could be.

**Hello readers! How'd you guys fancy this update? I was a little reluctant to do a whole chapter of Edward's pov, but I mean we **_**have**_** to know what he's thinking about all of this at some point, right? I'm just hoping I'm living up to the Edward the lovely Mrs. Meyer has created for us. **

**Let me know what you guys thought in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_BPOV_**

"Are you going to be okay?" Rose asked as she rubbed circles on my back. My only answer was to lean back into the toilet, gripping the seat for dear life as I got rid of any proof that I had ever eaten in my entire life. Rosalie stayed with me until I stopped.

"Do you think you're done?"

I nodded. "It lasts _so long_. . ."

"Just remember, this will all be worth it when you're holding your beautiful baby in your arms." Immediately an image of a tiny baby boy with bright green eyes and curly bronze locks popped into my head and the irritation of my constant vomiting vanished.

I felt Rose stand up behind me and pat my back. "Well, I've got to get going Bella. My classes start in a bit. So unlike myself, I grunted a response and she started backtracking. "Of course if you need me…"

"Rose, no! Don't jeopardize your grade point average because your room mate decided to get pregnant. Go to class." She gave me one last sympathetic smile and then was gone.

I lay my head down on the cool surface of the tub to wait out the pounding in my head. A moment later I heard a shrill ringing from my room and I thought I must finally be going insane. A second too late though, I realized it had been my cell phone.

I dragged myself up from the floor and went to get my phone, seeing that my missed call had been from an unknown number.

I shrugged it off and went to put my phone back on the bedside table. While it was still in my hands though, it rang again and this time I answered on the second ring to the _unknown number_ that was calling again. "Hello?" I answered.

Silence.

"Hello?" I tried again and the only response was an audible click on the other end. I hung up and slammed my phone down, frustrated.

Remembering that today was Thursday-- my day of no classes-- and that I didn't have to be to work for two more hours, I went back to bed for some much need rest.

After what seemed to be only a minute of sleep, my cell phone rang _AGAIN_, waking me up from a lovely dream. (Edward was the star of it)

I looked at my caller id. This time instead of flashing _unknown number,_ my screen held a real number-- one I didn't recognize though. Whoever this was that had officially called three times, _whoever it was_, I was getting sick of their games.

"_WHAT_?!" I screamed, really irritated now.

I was met with a laugh that was so melodic it would put Beethoven's greatest symphony to shame. "Good morning to you too, Bella. Tell me, is this how you answer your calls on a regular basis?"

"Oh my goodness! Edward, I'm so sorry. If I would've known it was you, I wouldn't have answered like that." Especially since we hadn't spoken in a week-- since the night I'd told him about the baby.

"Oh, so that's just how you answer to strangers, correct?" I was blushing furiously now. He laughed again but I didn't appreciate the joke. "Very funny, Edward. Just forget it happened, k?"

"Of course. Just remind me not to call you for the remainder of your pregnancy. I hear those mood swings will only get worse."

"You're just a real comedian this morning, huh? I'll tell you this. I wouldn't even have been angry if this wasn't your third time calling! Why didn't you say anything when I answered the last time?"

"What do you mean last time?"

"The time before this, Edward." I said in a _duh_ kind of voice. "And I'm sorry I missed your first call. I was . . . busy." No need to tell him I was emptying the entire inside of my body because he'd gotten me pregnant so he could feel guilty.

"Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is my first time calling you today. I've just come from my second class of the day and I have no idea who that other person was." But that made no sense. The only other people who had my cell number were my family and Rose and none of them would've hung up on me.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to let it go then. . ." I knew I was just lying to myself. This mystery would pester me until I figured it out. "So what have you been up to this past week Bella? I haven't seen you since we had our talk. You know, the night a certain someone told me her first kiss was with her cousin." He laughed on the other line. I didn't like the teasing though.

"Hey! We agreed that it wouldn't come up again. Besides, that comment doesn't count." At least I was praying it didn't because I had absolutely no idea why I had even told him that. But hey, when a very attractive man is in your room and he only wants to be friends with you, you'll say just about anything to keep his attention.

He chuckled as he asked why. "Because I was high," I answered easily. His laughs quickly turned into incoherent sputters and I felt a bit bad for making him choke on air.

"Bella! Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Calm it, Edward. Of course I was kidding. What kind of person do you take me for? Wait-- don't answer that. Back to your original comment about the night we talked. Where did you go that night anyway? I woke up and you were gone." As I said this, I remembered the night we'd had sex and I was immediately crushed with guilt. Last time it had been _me_ who'd left _him_ with no explanation.

"I'm sorry about leaving without saying anything to you, Bella. We were talking and you fell asleep. I followed soon after and fell asleep in your bed." My _God! Why_ couldn't I be awake for that?! "I don't know how long it was until Rosalie came into your room and woke me up. I left very soon after we talked."

I started to ask him what their talk had been about but I didn't want to pry. It wasn't my business after all and I figured that if Edward wanted me to know, he would tell me. That didn't bother me though. What bothered me was the fact that I had awakened alone when I knew I hadn't fallen asleep that way.

"Why didn't you stay?" I asked in a close to mute voice.

"I didn't think it was the greatest of ideas to stay in your bed. I had only come to talk to you and I didn't think you would want me to stay. Plus, I didn't have your permission to stay in your room and I couldn't stand to wake you to ask. You looked so peaceful." He whispered the last part and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I wouldn't have minded," I whispered back. My infamous blush was instantaneous.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, you know." One blush blended into another and I immediately felt awkward. Edward freaking Cullen just called _me_ of all people beautiful! I needed to get my mind onto something else-- quick, before I died from an overheated face. Knowing my luck, it would happen.

"So, onto other things. How has your morning been?" I asked him.

"Very hectic. My first two classes were shared with Emmett. I think that's all that has to be said." He chuckled and continued. "I have some time left before my next class. Would you like to accompany me for a late breakfast?"

I swear if I hadn't been sitting down already, I would've fainted. Technically, I had just been asked on a date by Edward Cullen and as good as that idea sounded, I didn't have the time. Looking at my clock, I saw 28 minutes had passed. I would have to start getting ready for work.

"I'm really sorry Edward, but I'll have to pass. How about a rain check?"

"Oh. . . I don't mind a rain check." It sounded the compete opposite to me though. He sounded somewhat hurt. "Are your classes staring soon?"

"No, not today. Thursday is my class free day, but unfortunately not my work free day."

"Work? Really?"

"Yes…," I said slowly, responding to his concerned tone. "What about work?"

"Well, do you really think you should be working right now? You know, with the baby and all? Maybe you should stay home today?" It would've been nice to have a free day, full of quiet, curled up in bed with _Wuthering Heights_ but that wasn't reality. I just had to deal with it and so did Edward.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, Edward but in case you've forgotten, I'm carrying your child. Last time I checked, children were far from cheap."

"But I told you I would help you Bella. Do you really think you need the stress of working? Take a couple of days off or--"

"I've been working since I've been pregnant, thank you very much," I said cutting him off. "And nothing has happened yet, right? Besides, I work at a bookstore. A _bookstore_, Edward. Not much harm I can get into there."

"You won't even think about it?" The fact that he cared so much was sweet, but at this point, I was starting to get ticked off. It was weird though; I'd never had such a short fuse before.

I sighed to calm myself before answering. "No, Edward. I will not think about it. Even though you _are_ helping out with the baby, I still need money for my half of the rent. Not to mention _food._"

I could hear even from his silence that he was dying to say something, but he thought better of it-- thank God!

I took a glance at my clock again and realized I would be late for work; Edward and I had been on the phone for over an hour. Where the hell had the time gone?

"Look Edward, not that I wouldn't love to continue this conversation, but I really need to head to work. I'm late as is. Text me later?"

"Yea, sure. I'll make sure to." I began to hang up but heard his voice just in time to stop.

"Bella?" he questioned timidly.

"Yes, Edward."

"Be safe," he whispered, and then he was gone.

**And there you have it! Another chapter. I was planning on writing more to this chapter but this is already the longest one in the story… I think. Plus, I am so in love with this ending. I swear I must've written this chapter 20 times (NO EXAGGERATION) before I got this outcome. **

**Also, with this ending, chapter eight will flow perfectly. I'm so happy with all the support I've gotten for this story btw: story alerts, story favorites and not to mention… THE REVIEWS! They make me so happy I wanna cry… especially since this is my first fic and I never thought I'd get this much feedback. And oh my goodness, I'm turning into one of those rambling authors so I should wrap this up. **

**Send love my way in the form of review or I'll send Edward after you. Wait, that's a good thing so it'll be for both. Don't review and I'll send Edward after you! Review and I'll send Edward after you with roses… and kisses… and chocolate. You know what, I'm GOING TO REVIEW AND KEEP HIM FOR MYSELF! Tata for now!**

**PS- you won't be finding out who our mystery caller is anytime soon, but plz don't question about it in reviews. It's all apart of the plot line. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**BPOV**_

'_Be safe._'

Those two simple words had been echoing through my head all day. They were all I could think about ever since I had hung up the phone with Edward. In the shower, while I was getting dressed, on my way to work and even now while I was busy doing inventory, the words were in my mind.

After I'd hung up the phone with Edward, I'd done my best to rush and try and make up for the time I'd wasted talking. It had been no use though. With my luck, not only had I gotten out of the house late, but my decrepit truck decided to lag so it took about 15 minutes for me to get it to start.

All my worrying had been in vain though. When I'd gotten into work, my boss Mrs. Baker hadn't even seemed mad. It was understandable though. She was a very loving woman and forgave easily. The fact that she wasn't angry didn't stop the guilt though.

When I'd gotten there, the bookstore had been open for a little over two hours and who knows what could have happened while she was here alone. When I wasn't here, she had no one to keep her company because she refused to let anyone else work here. I felt bad. She was an elderly woman in her mid sixties, had been widowed for five years and her only child wanted nothing to do with her.

I saw Mrs. Baker round the corner from my spot on the floor and turned to greet her with a smile. "Everything going okay, dear?"

"Yup. I'm almost done checking the romance novels then I'm going to move onto science fiction and maybe clean up the tables after that. Some people left books out yesterday."

"Alright then. Listen, I've got to run some errands for a while. Some of the orders haven't come in yet and I can't have people getting their books any later than then have to."

"Sure thing Mrs. Baker."

A while later, I was sitting at the front desk reading something to pass the time while I waited for Mrs. Baker to come back. I heard the bell on the door chime signaling someone came in and I turned to greet them with forced cheer. The fake smile turned into a real one when I saw who it was. "Brad, hey!"

"What's going on my favorite bookkeeper?"

I laughed. "I guarantee you that I'm the only bookkeeper you know."

I chuckled again as he childishly stuck his tongue at me. Brad was by far my favorite customer that the bookstore had. He had moved here a little after I'd began working here and we had hit it off the second he asked for a copy of my favorite book. After a couple of months of visiting the store-- and me-- Brad had asked me out and I turned him down graciously, telling him I only saw him as a good friend.

"So you know what I'm here for, Bellaroonie." I laughed at his lame nick name for me and bent down to pull something from behind the counter, putting it behind my back. "And what would that be, Brad?"

Rolling his eyes he hopped up on the counter top and dove behind my back for his special order book. "Yes!" he called in triumph as he got the book and jumped back to the other side of the desk.

"Happy now, loser?" I snickered and he flashed me a big, white smile.

"For sure I am, equal loser."

"I still can't believe you read this crap. It's so sappy… unless it's a girl reading it. _Is_ a girl going to be reading this… as a gift maybe?"

"I dunno. If you wanted me to give it to you, you should've just asked, Bella. Otherwise, it's all mine. I'm gonna curl up on my couch in front of my novellas with my fuzzy pink robe and read this bad boy." I laughed and mock punched his shoulder. "You're such a dweeb, Brad."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way!" he said, winking as he walked out the door.

~*~

After Brad had left, work had gone back to normal. I had done the rest of inventory for some time and then spent the rest of my shift making calls about orders for some of our customers. At around five, Mrs. Baker had let me go, saying that she'll see me in two days. I gave her a bright smile and a hug and was on my way.

My feet dragged as I walked down the hall to my apartment. I was really tired these days. I reached the apartment, opened the door quickly and walked over to my favorite armchair, sinking into its warm comfort. I heard some rustling in the kitchen and wondered what it was. "Rose?"

"Afraid not, Bells." I turned towards the voice and saw Jasper, my stepbrother, emerging from the kitchen with two empty plates. "Hey Jazz, what are you doing here? Don't you have your own fridge to ransack? What's with the plates by the way?"

"I'm making dinner."

"That's real sweet, Jazz, but if that's so, we need another plate for Rose."

"Not for you Bella. I asked Rosalie if I could use the apartment tonight because I've got a date. I know what you're going to say though, so don't bother. I'd take her to my apartment, but I just don't wanna. Plus, I already have Rosalie's permission."

"Ah, dear brother. You took the words right out of my mouth. You only have _Rosalie's _permission. Who says I'm gonna let you stay?"

"You love me, duh."

"That's not enough today, Jazz. Sorry."

"C'mon Bella, please?"

"Maybe I would… if I got some food out of it." That's another thing about my pregnancy. Not only had I been more tired, but my appetite had gotten bigger. "Not a chance sis. I need the food for my date. How about a hug?"

"You never deny a pr-- a woman food Jasper." I had stopped myself short. I was lucky I had stopped myself in time. _Of course _Jasper had no problem denying me food, because in his mind, he had no reason to feel guilty about not feeding me. In his mind, I wasn't pregnant.

"Um, alright Bella. I promise to never deny any woman food. Ever. You feeling alright?"

"Uh, yea. Go ahead and have the apartment Jazz. I'll just stay in my room for tonight. Enjoy your date." I got up from the couch not feeling like being around Jasper anymore in fear that something I didn't want to was going to slip from my mouth.

I lay down on my bed suddenly angry at myself. I couldn't just drop the fact that I was pregnant on Jasper like that. No doubt he would be disappointed. He'd probably tell Mom and Dad and then I'd have to deal with _their_ disappointment as well. Also, I'd seen how people reacted when I flat out said I was going to have a baby-- namely Edward-- and I wasn't having that happen again. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how much of a mess I'd have to clean up when I finally did start telling people.

_**EPOV**_

_So, Bella, I was just thinking about you and wanted to know how your day had gone._ I reread the draft for my text message, mentally chiding myself for being an idiot. There was too much underlying emotion in the text for it to be platonic. I pressed backspace immediately.

_Try again Edward, _I thought. How about _Hey, Bella. Just remembered you told me to text you later and I wasn't doing anything important, so I decided to do so._

Damn! Now it sounded like I didn't even care about whether I talked to her or not. I made it sound like I was bored and she was my last resort entertainment. I pressed backspace once more, running my hands through my hair out of frustration. _You're losing it, Edward._

I sighed and typed in a simple _Hey Bella. What's up?, _hoping it wouldn't be too much or too little. Five minutes passed before I got a message back. I thought maybe she hadn't wanted to speak to me until I read what she'd written.

_Edward, hey! Not much going on over here. I got back from work a while ago and I was just getting some shut eye. What about you?_

Oh great. Here she was, tired from work and from the fact that she was carrying my baby and I was waking her up!

_Nothing really interesting. I'm really sorry about waking you up. It's just that you told me to text you later on, so here I am._

_No, its fine. I was bound to wake up soon enough. My brother is in my kitchen making so much noise. He's TRYING to make dinner. I don't think he's getting anywhere though. Lol_

I remembered her saying something about having a brother before. Jason, I think his name was. _Haha. It's really nice that your brother is making dinner for you. Does he do that often?_

_Jasper? _Hey, I was close. _No way. He's making dinner for a friend of his. I'm letting him use the apartment for a date. I'm not looking forward to staying here alone with all the mushy stuff. I may just find a book to read or something. _

As I read her words, I remembered I was going to be alone tonight too; Emmett had said something about taking Rosalie out tonight._ So why don't we spend tonight together?_ I pressed _enter_ before I could stop myself. What the hell was I doing? I mean, sure friends could hang out, but I could've worded it differently or something! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I was relieved when I got her text back, seeing that she hadn't taken my words the wrong way. _Sure thing, Edward. I'd love to, but what on earth are we going to do?_

I wracked my brain for something that would give me some alone time with her, but not make my feelings too obvious. _How about a movie? _That was okay with friends, right? What if she didn't think so? I mean, we would be together, in a dark place, with everyone paying attention to the movie and not us.

What if she thought I was trying to make a move on her? _Well, Bella, I thought since I've already gotten you pregnant that maybe we could make out in the dark. _No, Bella knew I was a gentleman. She knew I was nice, right? My phone beeped and as I looked down and read what she wrote, all my worries went out the window.

_Sure thing, Edward. See you in a bit. . . I can't wait _J

**So guys, there you have it-- another chapter! Edward and Bella, on their first date! And we've got a new character. Remember Brad you guys… he's important. Glad to let you know that I'm working on a one-shot of the night Edward and Bella slept together. I'm really excited to post it so check in to my page regularly to see when it's up or maybe add me to author alert. **

**Well, that's about it. Remember, reviews are love!**

**Ps-- HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN NEW MOON?! I went to see it on Friday when it came out and it was WONDERFUL! I really want someone to talk about it with, so if you've seen it, pm me. And if you haven't, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**BPOV**_

I tried my best to control the teenage girl deep down in me that wanted with every fiber of her being to let out the loudest, most high-pitched squeal known to man. The last thing I needed was Jasper running into my room, a serving spoon in hand ready to beat the crap out of someone for breaking in.

It would be pretty hard to explain to him that the only reason I was squealing was because my crush of all time had just asked me out---even if it was just a friend date---because he wouldn't understand; boys never understood. Had I not been holding my phone, the only proof I had that Edward had really just asked me out, I probably would've had myself committed because my mind was creating fantasy worlds.

Jumping up from my bed, I rushed to my closet desperate to find the best outfit I owned; preferably one that when wore said 'I know you're only my friend, but I hope this outfit makes you want to jump my bones… again.' Of course, I hoped Edward was the only one that received this particular message. God knows I would hate it if I was out in the street and some random guy came up to me claiming he would _love_ to jump my bones again (even if he never had a first time).

After about twenty minutes of deliberation---deliberation being code word for tearing every stitch of clothing out of my closet and pulling every drawer from my dresser--- I finally found an outfit that I felt bore the message I wanted. It so screamed 'DO ME!' Not really…

The outfit wouldn't make me sex-on-legs but it would definitely work to my benefit. A simple gray sweater that had a low yet modest neck line---it showed just enough to get his attention--- and a pair of dark jeans. I slipped on some black flats making sure I had some thick stockings on to keep my feet warm and a pair of gray leg warmers---good accessories that also kept me toasty. Rosalie would be proud of me, being that she was the self-proclaimed Queen of Fashion.

It was right as I had finished putting the last essential thing in my purse that I got a text. I raced to my phone to see that it was from none other than Edward.

_I'm outside your apartment now. Come on out._

_-E_

I threw on a jacket considering it was never really possible to keep track of the weather in Chicago in March and I really didn't want to get sick at a time like this, with child and all. I couldn't trust the weather here. It was a city-wide joke that Chicago never had a spring or fall since the record high in March is 88 degrees and the record low is -8 degrees.

Since I'd moved here, I found it was best to just dress in layers and be prepared for a dip or rise in temperature. In my crazy mind, every city had a gender and I knew for a fact that Chicago was a chick. What other gender would never be able to make up their mind? Only girls were this bipolar with decision making. It even had its own theme song; Hot and cold, by Katy Perry. Not original, but it fit.

I glanced around my room making sure I hadn't forgotten anything and then I turned off my lights. I wanted to make a clean break for the door so I wouldn't have to explain to Jasper why or _who _I was going out with. I wasn't ready for Edward to 'meet the fam' so to speak, or at least a part of the family.

I only had the choice of making a quick escape because it was a known fact that I was the worlds' worst liar so I couldn't tell Jasper it was just a girlfriend and make it convincing. Granted I had been practicing my lying skills to myself in the mirror, but I didn't think I was ready to test it out on people that weren't my reflection—especially non-reflection people that had known me almost my whole life.

I rushed for the door getting so close that I could almost _taste_ the hallway—yuck—but Jasper's senses were too sharp for me to go unnoticed. "Where are you off to, Bells?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Nowhere, just out with a friend. See you later." I flung the door open to make my escape only to be met with an open-mouthed and shocked Edward, fist held up in midair. This time, I couldn't hold back my scream; he'd scared the hell out of me quite frankly. "What happened? Who's there?" Jazz asked, moving towards the door.

"No one!" I pushed Edward out of the doorway, slamming the door behind me. "Go, go, go!" I screeched, running down the hall right behind Edward. We ran till we were at the end of the hall and around the corner. When we'd gotten out of view of my apartment, we stopped to sit on the stairs. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me and we burst into hysterics, laughing till our guts hurt. I felt like we were two teens, running from our parents because we were out past curfew.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Edward as soon as my laughter had stopped. He turned to me, a smile still on his face. "I could ask you the same thing. I've never seen someone so driven to get out of somewhere. Some poor passer-by probably thought the apartment was on fire."

"I didn't want you to meet my brother." His face fell slightly. "Not just yet, ok? I haven't told anyone yet, about anything, and I don't want to…. Just not yet, 'kay?"

"Don't you think it would be best for you to introduce me to your family? I think it would make it that much simpler to explain who I am when you tell them about the baby. Don't you agree?"

"No, I don't," I said stubbornly.

"Well, why not?"

"I haven't met any of your family yet, that's why. Emmett _does not_ count. And maybe I don't know how to introduce you. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey family, this is Edward, my one-night stand. He's my kids' dad so be nice.' That's not how I want to do things, alright. Just drop it."

His only response was, "How about we get going, huh? We're supposed to be having so much fun that we forget we almost had to spend tonight alone." I didn't say anything. I just got up and followed him out of the building feeling slight guilt for lashing out.

I got out to the parking lot and out of instinct headed towards my truck. "Where are you going?" Edward asked. "Um, to my truck…?" I said pointing to my prized possession, confused by his question.

"_That's_ your car?" I was offended by the amount of shock in his tone. Sure the old thing wasn't the prettiest, but I loved her anyway; I'd had her since I was a teen. "What's your point?"

"That's a death trap on _wheels, _Bella! Do you really drive that thing around?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I call it _my car_?"

"I just… I don't know what to say, except that I'm driving. C'mon." He led me to his car, which I had to admit was pretty awesome in comparison to mine, and opened the passenger door for me. I had never actually had someone open a car door for me before. It reminded me of something from those cheesy Hollywood romances I love.

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me Edward. I can open doors myself," I said as I slipped into the car, my cheeks on fire. Damn body; blushing so easily! He closed the door behind me, walking around to the driver's seat. "It's no big deal, Bella. I open doors for women all the time; it's how I was raised."

I thought to myself how awesome his mom must be to have him opening doors and crap like that and not make a big deal. God knows any of the guys I grew up with would've made a spectacle of the situation, making it known to the world that they had done something nice and that they wanted a prize of some sorts in return. "Your mother is amazing…" I said in awe. I wished she had raised every single male on earth.

"Mhmm, she is." He smiled at me as he started up the car. He turned on the radio and we drove in comfortable silence, for nothing had to be said right now.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Edward began to slow the car and stopped in front of a restaurant. He started getting out of the car and I grabbed his wrist. "I thought we were going to the movies."

"We are. After we eat of course."

"But you only said movies."

"You aren't counting the minutes till you get to be out of my presence, are you?" I saw a bit of amusement in his eyes and I smiled at his joking "Of course not."

"And you don't have a curfew, right?"

"_No._" I smiled. "And I suppose you haven't eaten yet."

"Well, no, but…"

"Then we eat first," he cut me off and then got out of the car. The nerve of him; changing perfectly good plans. _Oh shut up, Bella,_ my little mind-voice said to me. _You don't even have a good reason for not wanting to eat; you just like 'arguing' with him. _Little brain Bella was right. I _did _like it. I was like a middle-schooler with my tactics. He opened the door for me and I stepped out, reminding myself to just be cool and un-thirteen like as he led me into the restaurant.

_**EPOV**_

I led her into the restaurant, opening the door for her again. This was just something she would have to get used to if I was going to be in her life now. We walked up to host, who greeted us with a smile. "A table for two please." I tried to keep my voice as light and pleasant as possible, considering the way he was eyeing Bella. I wanted to punch his lights out.

"Right this way, sir." He let his eyes roam over Bella's body and I acted on instinct. I placed hand on the small of her back, something a boyfriend might do, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. I made sure the host could hear me though.

"I'm so glad you're here with me tonight." She shivered a bit, but didn't respond and didn't appear to want my hand off of her. I saw a bright red blush creep up from her neck to her cheeks and I felt some pride knowing I could get this type of response from her by just whispering something in her ear. Take _that_ host.

He led us to an open table, somewhere he could see us from his podium, and I let it slide. It would be fun to make him wish he would have placed us somewhere more private.

He moved to pull out Bella's seat for her, but I beat him there. "I've got it, thanks." He gave me a look and stalked off to his podium to greet a couple that had just walked in. Our waiter came, thankfully this one didn't stare at Bella, and we ordered. He took our menus and left us to ourselves.

"This is a very nice place. Do you bring girls here often?" Her voice sounded light but I detected a bit of a bitter undertone. I told myself I was imagining things though; why would Bella be jealous of me brining another girl here?

"No. I come here with my family sometimes. My mother is friends with the owner. I thought you would like it. I thought it was classy, but not over the top; you seem like the type of girl who would love to eat here, so I picked here." She blushed that deep red again and I wanted to jump across the table and kiss her. She was beautiful.

I followed the blush with my eyes from her cheeks down her neck and I wanted nothing more than to kiss up and down her neck and hear her moan my name like she had that night at the party. "Edward, did you hear me?"

I broke my eyes away from her neck. "What was that?"

"I said… I've been thinking about it all week and I've decided."

"Um, decided what?" It was then that the waiter decided to bring our orders and I mentally glared for the interruption. He placed the food down next to our drink and walked away again. "Decided what?" I asked again.

"What I want to do about the baby." I had been thinking about this lately too, as she had never told me what she had planned on doing the night I found out about the baby. She told me she was thinking about adoption but that she wasn't sure. I'd merely told her it was her choice and that I would support her in whatever she chose.

"And what did you decide?" I asked as I tried to brace myself to not be disappointed if she chose to give the baby away. Sure I was scared shitless at the possibility of having to care for a little person, but that didn't mean I didn't want to take the opportunity. I think I would make a good father. I would've told Bella my opinion, but I hadn't wanted to influence her decision. It was mostly her choice after all.

"I want to keep the baby, Edward and I hope you're okay with that because even if you weren't I—"

I cut her off. "Thank god."

"What?"

"I said thank god. I want to keep the baby too, Bella. We may not be as ready as I would like to be and we don't have the kind of relationship that other parents have" I regretted having to say that part. "But I still want the chance to raise my own kid, not pass him off to someone else to look after."

Her eyes became moist and I watched as she blinked back the tears. "Are you alright Bella?" She just smirked and dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "I'm fine. Hormones, you know?"

"I have something to tell you too, Bella."

"And what's that?" I didn't know how she would feel about this particular news, so I just put it out there. "My parents want to meet you."

Her eyes widened and she stared at me, mouth agape. "They _what_?!"

"My parents; they would like to meet you."

"How do they even know about me?"

"I told them about the baby today," I put a hand up to let her know there was more before she said something else. "I was in class today and I couldn't keep you and the baby off of my mind. It got to a point where I had about two notebook pages full of baby and stork drawings." I left out the part about her name being scribbled throughout the page a couple of times too.

I continued. "Whenever I need to talk to someone, I go to my father. I was just going to talk to him about life and stuff and hope that he'd give me some advice I could work with, but I let some things slip. I told him everything and just as I was finishing up, my mother came from around the corner, crying and smiling at the same time and apologizing for eavesdropping."

"So now they know, huh? I guess this means you want to meet my parents now too? And my brother?"

"No, no. I won't push you. You can introduce me whenever you feel the time is right. It's your choice, Bella. You don't even have to meet my parents now if you don't want to. Whenever you're ready." She smiled a beautiful smile and I smiled right back. It seemed things were getting better between us.

I looked down at both of our plates, neither of us half done. "C'mon," she said as if reading my mind. "I want to get to the movies before the good ones are sold out. Hurry up and finish eating."

**Hallelujah! I **_**finally**_** finished chapter nine; Before New Year's too, which is so awesome. I hope you guys liked this here chappie. The next chapter will be the rest of the date. I know you guys are probably ready to kill me for breaking it in half, but I think this chapter is long enough. **

**I've already started the next companion one-shot for this story; the one where Edward tells his parents about Bella and the baby. It will be up soon enough, so look for it. Also, if you haven't already read the other companion one-shot, where Edward and Bella sleep together, stop by my page. **

**One more thing before I go. Yea, I know, super long a/n. Just bear with me. For those of you that don't know already, I've put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote the sex of the baby. Please make sure you go and vote because you'll only hurt yourself in the end. Majority rules and if the end result isn't what you wanted, you only have yourself to blame. Whew, I'm finally done! **

**Remember, it may take you a couple of minutes to read this, but it takes me a couple of **_**days**_** to write, so go ahead and do what you guys do best….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**BPOV**_

"Oh you can't be serious. That's like, the _sappiest_ movie ever! You already know what's going to happen. They fall madly in love and then something horrible happens and it tears them apart and then by some _miracle,_ he swoops in to make everything better and they live happily ever after. It's _so _predictable_._"

I rolled my eyes at Edward's poor attempt to sway me away from my movie choice. It was ridiculous; he'd asked me what movie I had wanted to see and then as soon as the words left my mouth he'd said no way, that the movie was too chick flick-ish. So as a result, this is what we had been doing since we'd gotten here; defending our arguments on whether or not _Someone to Love me _was a good movie to see or not. It had been _twenty _minutes already.

"Alright Edward, I hear what you're trying to say. Maybe some Hollywood movies are predictable," he cleared his throat and shook his head, "ok, _most_ Hollywood movies, but that doesn't mean it won't be good. Sure you know how its going to end, but the story is _always_ different."

"That may be so, but it still doesn't make me want to see it." I sighed heavily. It may have been over exaggerated, but I just wanted to see a damn movie! This, standing in the lobby of the theater while other people walked past pretending to not watch us argue but they really were, was not how I wanted to spend my night with Edward but that's how it was turning out. Not that I minded; it meant I got to hear his voice every two seconds. _Swoon._

"Well you already told me that, but we aren't getting anywhere with this. We might as well just sit in the freaking lobby if this is all we're going to do."

"Or we could just see the movie I picked out."

"Edward, why on _earth_ would you want to see _Death Trap III_? Now _that_ is predictable; everyone dies. Plus, all the special effects are awful! So tell me, why do you want to waste two hours watching that?"

His answer was simple, "Because it's cool." He followed that comment with the sexiest smile I've ever seen. "Please Bella, can we see it?" I swear this guy would be the death of me. "Ugh, _fine_ Edward." He literally did a fist pump in the air then.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the ticket woman. It had taken me by surprise, but who was I to complain. If the man wanted to hold my hand, hell, let him hold it. "Two tickets to _Death Trap III _please." I took my hand from Edwards to get my wallet and handed him a twenty. He shook his head and handed the woman his money instead. "Oh come on Edward. You already paid for dinner so at least let me pay for my own ticket."

"Not a chance, Bella. Just let me pay." I simply put the money back into my wallet. I had learned earlier on tonight that Edward could be just as stubborn as me.

~*~

I gave a polite smile to the waiter as he dropped our check on the table and walked away. Just curious about how much the bill was I reached for it only to have my hand hit. "Did you seriously just _swat_ me with your napkin?" I asked Edward incredulously. He laughed. "You aren't supposed to lo--"

"Like a mom would do to their kid?"

"Yes, but--"

"You swatted my hand."

"I know that Bella but--"

"With a friggin _napkin_"

"Would you stop interrupting me, please?" He asked through a chuckle. I had wanted to say something else, but couldn't get the words out. He'd just swatted me. Didn't people do that to dogs when they peed on the rug or something? "Go on," I said still shocked at the fact he had swatted me.

"Like I was saying, you aren't supposed to look at the bill Bella. I'm the one who invited you, therefore I should pay."

"That's bullshit." He started choking on his water and put the glass down quickly to pound himself in the chest. When he finally stopped, he looked at me with a quirked brow and his mouth was open in shock. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've never heard you say something so blunt before, that's all. It took me by surprise." It was understandable how he would be surprised. I mean, no one but my family had ever heard me tell a sex joke for Christ sakes. Well, them and Rose. I always watched what I said around people. Quite frankly, I'd said things a lot worse than 'That's bullshit' before. This was just proof that Edward was awesome; I didn't get this comfortable around people this fast.

"Well, it is bull. The rule is if I eat, I pay."

"No."

"No? There's no no. Yes." I reached for the bill again and got swatted again. "Would you _stop_?!"

"You stop!" No way was I letting him win. I couldn't let him pay for dinner. I mean, this was an upscale place so it obviously wouldn't be cheap. I was so paying for my own dinner!

I took out my credit card and put it on the table. I would just tell the waiter to take my card to pay and then I'd win, no matter how much it hurt my bank account. "Ha," I said like a child, "My cards on the table so I get to pay." He looked down at the card and swiped it up, putting it in his pocket. "What card?"

"You can't be serious, Edward." He simply picked his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it like he didn't hear me. He was serious. "You just robbed me…"

"No I didn't, Bella. I'm simply holding your card hostage until I can pay for dinner myself. Then you can get it back."

He had held my card all the way until we'd gotten into the car and even then he watched me carefully; probably to make sure I didn't bolt from the car and back into the restaurant demanding to pay for dinner.

~*~

"I still can't believe you stole my card…," I grumbled as we walked to the concession stand. He smirked that sexy lopsided grin again and my knees almost fell from under me. "Well, you were so adamant on not letting me pay for dinner, so I had no other choice then to take your credit card."

I heard a laugh from behind us and turned around to see an elderly woman standing behind us on the line, smiling at me. She looked about 70 and was dressed like it was still the 50's. "You two are very funny, you know."

"Um thank you," Edward said turning around. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Oh, no. We aren't a couple," I said. Cue infamous blush. I really needed to get myself checked out because like _everything_ made me blush. "No need to lie to me sweetheart, I know love when I see it."

"Seriously miss, we aren't together." I couldn't believe she wouldn't just drop it. Sooner or later Edward would get tired of her assuming he was my boyfriend and he'd set her straight, thus killing my hope of ever having him like me.

"Darling, I'm always right. I have my ways of knowing things, and trust me, this is love. You guys are going to be together for a very long time." She looked down at her watch. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave now. It was nice to finally meet the two of you. I've been waiting for it for a long time. Goodbye Bella," she said to me with a smile. I was ready to run. "Goodbye to you too Edward."

She turned to walk away but just as quickly turned back to us and said, "Congratulations on the baby by the way. I'm glad you're keeping it Bella, but then again I always knew you would." Then she walked out of the door, leaving us behind, staring after her like we'd just seen a ghost. A really freaky all knowing old lady ghost. My arms were covered in goose bumps. I looked over at Edward to see that he held the same amount of shock and fear as me on his face. "How did she––"

"I have no idea…," Edward answered me in a whisper. He looked too pale to still be alive. I was probably the same color.

I took a glance down at my stomach and it was as flat as ever. There was no way she could've possibly been able to tell I was pregnant. And how the _hell_ had she known our names. "Sir… sir?" I heard distantly in the background and turned to see the cashier trying to get Edwards attention. "Um, yes," he said after a while. He was still pretty pale. "Can I get you something?"

--

"I don't want to sit there. Its way in the front," I said to Edward as we made our way into the theater. We had about five minutes until the movie started and I just wanted to pick a seat already, but he kept insisting it had to be in the front. "But that's the best place to be for all the action." I was guessing by action he meant gut splattering and shrill screaming. Definitely not my idea of a good movie…

"Alright. What about compromise? I want to sit in the back and you want to be in the front, so why don't we just sit in the middle."

"Oh, fine." he stalked off to a seat in the middle and sat down, pouting like a five year old. It was endearing though and made me laugh. I followed behind him and sat down. The lights dimmed as the beginning credits and music came on.

I started thinking about the woman that had been behind us in the line. That had been just about the creepiest thing I had ever experienced. Edward and I had quickly agreed that we would never ever, _ever _bring it up again.

The movie was about an hour in when Edward and I reached for the popcorn at the same time. It was like one of those cheesy moments you see on TV when some kids go on their first date and they both reach for the popcorn at the same time by accident and they both blush. It was exactly like that except in this case, I was the only one that blushed and it wasn't an accident.

I had been watching his hand the whole time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to go in at the same time without making it seem like I'd done it purposefully. It was sad that I knew it was going to happen and I s_till_ blushed. We both muttered our sorry's and turned back to the movie. I had a smile on my face.

--

"That. Was. _Awesome!_" Edward exclaimed as we gathered our stuff to leave. "Eh, it was alright." Truth was, as much hell as I'd given him about not seeing it, I didn't want to admit I had actually enjoyed it. There had even been a few scary parts in there.

"Oh, you know you liked it, Bella. And you even got scared."

"I did not!" Even if I had already admitted it to myself, I wasn't going to admit it to him and give him the satisfaction. "Sure Bella." I didn't say anything as I put on my coat and he did the same. We started to leave the theater and something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it full on and gasped, dropping my purse. "Holy. Shit!"

There in front of me on the wall was a big, attention-grabbing poster that told me there was a carnival visiting Chicago. That wasn't what had caught my eye though. Taking up a huge corner of the poster was a woman with a glass ball in front of her. She was smiling a familiar smile. She was old. She was dressed like it was the 50's. She was the woman from the snack line.

In big black bold letters next to her face it said: **NOW FEATURING A BRAND NEW ATTRACTION. LADY VOIGHT-- FORTUNE TELLER. SHE KNOWS ALL!!**

Edward came to my side to see what I was so curious about. "You're fucking kidding me."

"We need to leave Edward, _now,_" I said in a rushed whisper. This was just way too much to handle for one night. "I'm right behind you."

We ran out to the car, ignoring the pouring rain as we went. As soon as both doors were closed, he jammed the key in the ignition and drove off. "Just so you know Bella, we're never going to the movies again." I had no arguments…

When we pulled up in front of my building, he got out with me. "Is it alright if I walk you inside?"

"Of course." Anything to prolong my time with him. He walked me to my door and I could hear plates clattering inside. Hopefully it was Jasper cleaning up and not him still on his date. I didn't want to meet anyone right now and it would be rude to just walk past whoever she was without saying something.

"I had a nice time tonight Bella."

"So did I." I smiled at him and he tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear. "So…," he said.

"So," I said right back. I wanted nothing more than him to kiss me goodnight, but I knew it would never happen. "Bella, can I…"

"What is it, Edward?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Alright, goodnight Edward."

He leaned down towards me and for a split second I thought I might be getting my wish. He put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I could feel my shoulders slump as my heart literally cracked into little pieces. "Goodnight Bella."

I turned around with a sigh and started to put my key in the door. "Bella, wait."

"Ye--" The word barely left my mouth as Edward grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him, weaved his hands through my wet hair and kissed me full on the mouth.

**You guys better be damn happy with this chapter! Lol. God knows you've all been bugging me for the longest for something like this. Where's the patience? Where's the trust?**

**Anyway, I decided to update early because of the amazing reviews I got. See what a little reviewing does for you? **

**Anyway, not that I'm not happy with what I'm getting, but I cant seem to understand how I could possibly have over 120 alerts for this story, but only get about 13 a chapter. This hurts guys. So now, I've decided to bribe you. I'm not going to be uploading the next chapter until about the 20****th****, but anyone who reviews will be getting a teaser for chapter 11. I'll give you at least 8 paragraphs. Maybe even a teaser for the new outtake.**

**See what you guys have done to me? I've been resorted to bribing you. But anyway, I think I deserve some big props for this here chapter. You guys got a freaking kiss! That's not the whole kiss though so don't go crazy. There'll be more description in 11, so I think it's in your best interest to leave me a little something. Also, I want to have more interaction with my readers. So tell me readers, what's the best date you've ever been on? If you've never been on a date, what's your dream date like? Leave it in a review peeps!**

**Last thing. Not a lot of people have been voting for the sex of the baby. I think I have about 15 votes so far, so c'mon people! VOTE!**

**Ok, I lied. That wasn't the last thing. If you're a new reader, stop by my page and read the outtake of when Edward and Bella slept together. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**BPOV**_

It took me exactly thirty seconds to get over the shock from the fact that Edward was kissing me, but after that I went in for the kill so to speak. I copied his stance, weaving one hand through his wet but still smooth hair and slid the other one to the back of his neck to keep his lips on mine. I didn't know if I would ever get to do this again so I was taking full advantage of this opportunity.

His full and supple lips felt amazing on mine. They were smooth and soft and felt like heaven. I felt his hand slip to the small of my back and grip me closer to him, hedging up the hem of my shirt so that he was touching my skin. Being this close to him started to bring back memories: The smooth feel of his hands as he caressed my back and the smell of him as he hovered over me. That unique smell….

I pressed myself closer to him as I moved my lips with his--- we were perfectly synchronized, like we had been doing this forever. I took his bottom lip between my own and sucked on it, biting down only slightly earning a quiet moan from Edward. It made me want to do more. I wanted to find out what else made him feel good. I already knew what he did to me, but I wanted to see what kind of effect I had on _him_.

Gaining some confidence from his previous moan, I let my tongue travel to his bottom lip, sliding it across softly and slowly. He opened his mouth slightly, not breaking the kiss to grant me entrance. As soon as his mouth was open though, I lost my confidence. My lips stilled and my tongue stayed in my own mouth. I was caught off guard when Edward gripped a piece of my hair and moved my face closer to his, slipping his own tongue out and into my mouth. It seemed like he explored every single corner there was to my mouth and I began doing to same.

I loved the feel of his tongue on my own and the taste, my _god_ the way he tasted was amazing. I could feel myself becoming lightheaded and I let myself droop slightly, leaning some of my weight on Edward. He grasped my waist even tighter and turned me around so that I was pressed up against the door. I could hear the chain rattle from the inside as my back hit the door, but I didn't care how much noise we were making. If we were disturbing any neighbors, the disturbed neighbors cold go to hell for all I cared; this was not a time I would be living up to my martyr reputation. No way was I going to stop this so someone could have some piece and quiet.

Edward stopped kissing my lips suddenly and I missed the contact, but was soon sustained when his lips found my neck. He started at my collarbone and then made his way upwards to my ear. "Don't hold back so much next time," he whispered into my ear before he nibbled on my earlobe and began kissing back to my shoulder.

When his lips got to mine again, I followed his instructions immediately. I grabbed his head, my hands finding their way back to his scalp and silky locks and I slid my tongue over his bottom lip again. This time when he granted me entrance, I didn't stop. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring what was becoming familiar to me, concentrating once again on how good he tasted.

He broke the kiss again and leaned his forehead against my own, both of us breathing like we'd just run a marathon. "Bella," he said.

"Yes?"

"Look at me, in my eyes please." I obliged his request, looking into his deep, beautiful green eyes. "Yes?" I asked again.

"I like you, Bella; Very much so, actually." I could feel my heart quicken and my breathing hitched. Please god, don't let me be dreaming. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I like you too Edward. Very much so," I said, reciting his previous words back to him. I saw as his eyes brightened and he pushed me harder onto the door as he leaned down to my height to kiss me and I heard the chain rattle again. Suddenly there was nothing behind me to support my back and I would've fallen if not for Edward's quick reflexes. I turned around to see where the hell my door had gone and my eyes widened at the sight before me. There in my doorway was Jasper, shoulders squared and arms crossed and a look of anger that I hadn't seen on his face in a while. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" he asked, his voice menacing.

I could feel as Edward quickly unraveled his hands from my waist, putting them to his own side and taking a step back and clearing his throat. "You must be Jasper."

Jasper's anger was clouded by confusion and I stood by warily, watching him examine Edward up and down. "Yea," he said, "do I know you or something?"

"Uh, well… no, but I don't know you either. I only know you're Bella's brother." At the mention of my name, Jasper's confusion vanished completely only leaving the previous anger there. "Get inside Bells."

Flashbacks from when I was a teen rushed to me and I recalled all the times Jasper had been unnecessarily overprotective and I stood where I was; I had a feeling I would have to call the cops to rip Jasper's hands from Edward's neck if I went inside. It wasn't that I thought Edward couldn't handle himself, but I didn't want it to have to come down to him needing to. "No, Jazz. If you're going to be 'talking' to him, then I think I should stay out here."

He sighed loudly and shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against the door while glaring at me. "You can glare at me all you want Jasper, but I'm not going inside."

"Please Bella, go inside. I promise I won't do anything; I just want to talk to him."

"Well then maybe we should all go inside if all you want to do is talk." I could see his resolve crumbling. He glared at me a couple more seconds and then rolled his eyes and went inside, muttering about how stubborn I was. I smiled in triumph, proud for standing my ground. I grabbed Edward's hand and started to walk through the door. "Don't say _anything_," I warned him. He simply nodded and followed me into the apartment and to the couch.

I sat down and watched Jasper pace for about two minutes. Finally he stopped and abruptly turned to look at Edward. "Do you mind explaining to me why the hell I just walked out to find you trying to suck off my sisters' face?!" Edward chanced a look in my direction and I shook my head slightly so that only he could see and he stayed silent like I had told him. The fact that he was quiet only seemed to make Jazz angrier though.

"Well?" Jasper asked again, trying to scare Edward into answering him. I was getting mad now; Jasper was acting as if I was his 15 year old daughter who had just gotten caught in bed with her much older boyfriend. He may have been my brother, but he had no right to treat me like a child.

"If you're so keen on having some questions answered, why don't you tell me why you were spying on me, Jazz?" I yelled, looking up at him. "I was not _spying_ on you, Bells! I was cleaning up after my date and I kept hearing something hitting up against the damn door! Is it my fault that I wanted to make sure no one was trying to break into my sisters' apartment?"

That had caught me off guard. If I hadn't been so lost in Edwards kiss, I wouldn't be here having this argument with Jasper. It still didn't mean I wasn't angry at him for yelling at Edward. "That's beside the point, Jazz! You still have no right to jump into my life like you're my father and yell at my boy… Edward!" Whew, close call there, almost calling Edward my boyfriend; I still didn't know what the kiss meant for our relationship.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not your father! I'm your brother and that's close enough, so I'd appreciate it if you have some respect when I'm trying to question a guy I _don't know_ who had his tongue shoved down your throat!"

"That's none of your business! What I do with Edward is between him and I whether we're kissing each other goodnight," I blushed at what I was about to say, "Or having sex! It doesn't concern you!"

"So now you're having sex with this guy?!"

"And so what if I am?" I knew it wasn't true, but Jazz didn't. "Well, are you?"

"Maybe so." I was just digging myself deeper, saying all these things to win my argument with my brother, not thinking about whether or not what I was saying bothered Edward. I didn't care though because I wouldn't be staying long enough to say anything else to Jasper.

"You know what, Jazz? I'm out of here. Clean up the rest of your stuff before you leave." I started to get up from the couch when Jasper said, "And what makes you think I'm going to let you leave with him?"

"Because I'm her child's father!" I slumped back in my seat, slapping my hand over my forehead. Was he serious? I'd told him not to say anything and what does he do? Not only does he say something, but he says the most important suppose-to-stay-confidential something _ever!_

"Because. You're. Her. WHAT?!"

"I _told you _not to say anything," I muttered through my teeth to Edward.

"So this is true Bells? You're pregnant?" Jasper looked hurt, but I could understand where he was coming from; growing up, we'd told each other everything that was important to us or things that we'd messed up or anything we were scared about, so for me to not tell him about something as big as me being pregnant was great enough to change our relationship, but I had been more worried about him being disappointed in me for me to think about how he'd feel when he found out he wasn't the first person I'd gone to when I found out.

"Well, yes but--"

"How long have you known?"

"Only a week and some change! I was going to tell you but--"

"But you didn't, Bella. I thought you knew you could come to me with anything, Bells. _Anything_, especially something as big as this!" He'd grabbed his belongings as he was talking and when he had everything in his hands, he walked out the door but not before he took a glance at me with hurt filled eyes and shook his head. "Jazz, don't be like this!" I yelled after him, too late. Leave it to Edward to be quiet now. I had half a mind to turn this all around on him, but I knew that wouldn't make me feel any better.

I leaned deeper into my seat and closed my eyes, resting my head on the back of the couch. "How could such a wonderful night turn into this?" I asked pitifully to no one in particular. Edward answered anyway. "I'm really sorry Bella, I thought he should know."

"It's not your fault Edward. As much as I'd like to blame it on someone other than me, I can't. Although, that little stunt you pulled didn't help anything either."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "At least something good came out of this, right?"

"And what's that?"

"Well, I've finally told you how much I care for you and I know that you feel the same. I know this may be the most inappropriate time to do this, but I know I won't be able to if I wait." I waited in anticipation of what he was planning on saying. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend and let me be your boy…Edward?" he said with a small smile, mocking me for my slip up earlier. I smiled broadly as I looked at him. "I'd love for you to be my boy Edward." I said, and I craned my neck to kiss him all the while trying my best to keep Jasper's hurt filled eyes in the back of my mind.

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter guys! It makes me feel so good to know that people are actually liking this let alone **_**reading**_** it! You guys really know how to make a girl feel good. I decided I would update sooner for you guys because I've got so many finals that I've got to do and I may not be able to update for a bit. Nothing drastic like two months or anything, but I'll be busy. Just letting you know, this is the last chapter where you can vote for the sex of the baby so go on over to my profile and get to voting! **

**Anyway, on to the important stuff. I know I haven't replied to all of the pm's I've gotten, but I'm trying my best here so don't hate me for not replying right away. **

**Some fight Jazz and Bella had, huh? So tell me *cough* in a review *cough* what's the worst fight you've ever had? Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter either. If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. If you think Jazz or Bella were wrong, review. Either way, I think you get the point. Reviews are love! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**BPOV**_

"I love you dearly and believe me when I say I'd love to stay up with you all night in our pajamas and watch zombie slayer movies, but I desperately need sleep," I stated to Rosalie as I walked past her lounging on the couch. She gave me an understanding smile and turned back to her movie. I continued on to my room, dropping my bag someplace along the way.

I let out a contented sigh when I dropped onto my bed, sinking into the softness. I kicked off my shoes and buried my head in the pillow. To say I was exhausted was an extreme understatement. I didn't think it was possible, but I think today had more hours than yesterday. A longer day meant a lot more work and that wasn't something I was very happy about. I thought today would never end.

This morning I had gotten up at seven to make it to work on time at the bookstore, staying there till two. Then I had three classes scheduled, spent an hour on an essay I couldn't care less about and then had to rush to do some _more _work.

Of course, I only had myself to blame. About three days ago, I had been walking past an old diner on my way home from campus and saw a _help wanted _sign. It had stated that they were desperate for a waitress and I couldn't pass up the chance to take the offer. I had gotten the job that night and started the next day.

I knew Edward had told me time and time again that I didn't need to work so hard, but I wasn't the type of girl who sat around and waited for someone to take care of me.

That didn't mean I'd told Edward about my second job though…

I mean, we had only been dating for about a week and I really didn't already want to be fighting with him. Especially knowing how stubborn we both were. We would be arguing for days.

I glanced at my clock and saw it was only nine but I was ready to sleep. I rolled over in my bed to try and get more comfortable and flinched when I realized how sore my arms were. Note to self: Don't carry more than one tray full of silverware at a time.

_God, I hoped a warm shower would help the soreness…_

I walked out of my room and around the corner to the bathroom, hearing the sound of the doorbell float through the house as I closed the door. It figured Rose would invite Emmett over to keep her company. Those two were inseparable.

I peeled off my clothes and stepped in the shower, adjusting the water to the hottest it would go without scorching me. Already I felt a little better and I must've stood under the water for ten minutes just letting it erase the stress from my body before I started washing. I washed myself three times to try and get the smell of stale coffee off of my skin and paid special attention to my stomach. At 12 weeks I wasn't showing yet, but my abdomen was harder and I could definitely tell there was a baby in there.

I shut the water off and slipped on my bathrobe, toweling my hair dry before I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way to my room. I was ready for some sleep.

I jumped slightly when I saw Edward lying across my bed with one of my books opened in his hand. "Edward, hey, what are you doing here?" He looked up at me and gave me that sexy lopsided grin of his and shrugged. "I missed you so I thought I'd drop by." I could hear underneath his casual tone that this wasn't the only reason he was here, but he moved onto another subject quickly. He probably knew I could tell he wasn't telling me something. "So you're a Jane Austen fan?"

"Yea, she's brilliant. And I missed you too." I walked over to the bed and sat beside him as he sat up. I closed my eyes as he inched his face towards mine and sighed happily when our lips met. When he pulled away, my cheeks hurt from the huge smile I was sporting. "I love being able to do that," he said with a smile of his own. "I do too." I leaned towards him to kiss him again and saw him hesitate.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured me and went to kiss me but I moved away this time. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Bella." This time I let him kiss me. I shifted my position so that I was facing him instead of having to strain my neck and wound my hands in his unruly hair. His hands found their way to the small of my back and up my shirt. I moaned into his mouth when he started to caress the skin there and I ran my hand up the front of his shirt, swooning over the hardness of his abs. I could do this forever.

It was only when Edward rolled over and put a hand on my shoulder to push me down on the bed that I wanted to take back my previous thought. It seemed my hot shower hadn't taken away all of my soreness. I flinched and it didn't escape his notice. He pulled back quickly, taking his hands off my body and looked at me in a panic. "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"No, no, it's fine."

"What do you mean its fine? You flinched like someone was killing you."

"Really, I'm alright Edward."

"What aren't you telling me, Bella?" I suddenly got defensive. I didn't want Edward to know about my second job and to get upset with me so I turned it all on him. "What am _I_ not telling you? The question is what are _you_ not telling _me_? Don't think I didn't hear it in your voice earlier!"

I knew I was right on point when I saw a look of guilt pass through Edward's features before he put on a poker face. "Ha!" I exclaimed, pointing at his face, "I saw that! Spill it, Cullen."

He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "It's not really anything big. It's that well, my mom called me today and she asked ---no, _told_ me--- that I needed to bring you over this weekend to stay the _entire_ weekend because she wanted to meet the girl I was so taken with." he glanced at me from behind his long lashes, waiting for my response. I started laughing hysterically at the fear on his face and doubled over when the fear turned into confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smirk.

"That's _it_?!" He looked even more confused. "What do you mean 'that's it'? You've made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to meet my parents right now and that you didn't want me to meet yours either. Why the sudden change in mind?"

I shrugged. "I haven't changed my mind. I just thought you were going to tell me something about another girl maybe."

"What? Bella, I'd never. Don't you understand how I feel about you yet?" He pulled me into a hug and I blushed at my foolishness, nodding that I understood how he felt. "Good," he said and tilted my head up to kiss me. "Hey, Bella?" Edward murmured against my hair

"Hmm?" I asked with my eyes still closed. "Would you like to tell me what you were hiding from me earlier; about your shoulder?"

"Oh, well look the time. I'm exhausted. If you're staying over, keep your cold feet to yourself." I moved to climb to the top of my bed but Edward held on to my hand. "Not a chance. I told you, now it's your turn."

I exhaled loudly, dreading telling him. It was no use hiding it though because he'd find out eventually. "I hurt my shoulder trying to carry too much at work," I said not looking at him. I had mumbled the words in hope that he wouldn't hear me, but of course Edward being Edward heard every word.

He was silent for a minute and when I chanced a look at him, I saw that he had his head in his hands. "I thought you told me your boss hired someone else to help you with stuff since you told her you were pregnant?"

"Well, I did. Trish _has _been helping me with stuff around the shop."

"So then _why_ is your shoulder sore Bella? _Why _are you carrying things too heavy for you?"

"It _was not_ too heavy," I said indignantly. "I'm not weak Edward."

"You may not be but you also don't just have to take care you anymore Bella! You have to think about our baby too! So please answer me. Why were you carrying heavy things?" He had a right to be angry and he also had a point. I may have gotten my second job to take care of the baby financially, but I still had to take good care of myself to care for my baby physically. The guilt made me not want to tell him so I said it all in a rush.

"Igotajobbustingtables…"

"Are you serious?!" _Again with the perfect hearing!_

"Bella," he said while running a hand through his messy hair, "why do you need another job? How many countless times have I told you that you don't need to worry about money?"

"I know what you said Edward, but the fact is that neither of us have very much money. My parents may be paying my college tuition, but I still need money to pay for my half of the rent and buy food! Adding a baby to that equation won't make things easy considering I don't make that much money to begin with!

"You keep saying you're going to help me out but _how_ Edward? How can a college student that has his own rent to pay and his own food to buy and his own books and whatever else you spend money on help me out?! I've never even heard you speak about work! Do you even _have _a job?"

Throughout my whole rant he was silent. He just watched me with a blank look on his face, waiting for me to be finished. When I was, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him, looking me straight in the eye. "I promise you Bella, that I will help you. Maybe it will make more sense when you meet my family this weekend," he said brushing a stray hair away from my face.

"It had better…" I mumbled, not quite over my frustration. Edward chuckled and got on his knees behind me and began peppering my shoulders with warm kisses. I sighed happily and leaned into him right as he started to rub my sore shoulders. "Relax, my Bella," he whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes. That night, I slept peaceful.

**Next chapter up, Bella meets the fam! **

**Reviewers get a preview. Show some love! **


	13. Chapter 13

_**BPOV**_

The weekend… It's usually my favorite time of the week. A time where--granted I don't have classes or work--I can relax. It's a time where I can stay cooped up in my apartment and read or watch TV and eat junk food. Thanks to Edward, it had all changed. By promising his mother that he and his brother would come for a visit with their girlfriends for the weekend, Edward had given the weekend a new definition. I'd fought tooth and nail to get him to change his mind, even using work as an excuse but somehow Edward had gotten Mrs. Baker to let me off for the weekend after somehow convincing me to quit my new job at the diner. The boy was magical…

So, what's my new definition of the weekend? Considering where I am at the moment, it's a little something like this: sitting in a car much too expensive to be owned by anyone, much less a college student, with your boyfriend and roommate and said roommates boyfriend who also happens to be your boyfriends brother make out in the backseat all while you're sitting in the passenger seat of said expensive car thinking about how much of a whore your boyfriends parents are going to think you are thus forbidding you to spend time with their son, leaving you to care for your child all alone. I. Was. In. Hell…

Ok, maybe I'm being a little melodramatic.

I knew this weekend wouldn't really be hellish, but it still didn't mean it was something I was looking forward to. In order to figure out what I would be met with today I'd asked Rosalie last night what Edward's parents were like, being that she and Emmett had been together for two years, she'd already met them.

"His mom is really nice. She has this Martha Stewart kind of thing going for her but it's not OCD-ish. She makes you feel at home whenever you go there and her cooking is _amazing_. She only does it when she has family over though. Otherwise the cook does it," she had told me as we packed.

"There's a _cook_?"

"What?"

"You said cook. What do you mean cook?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" I'd asked in confusion. "His father is really nice too," she had said out of the blue.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you Rose?"

"Finish packing," Rosalie had ordered as she walked out of my room without a backwards glance. I seriously worried about her sometimes…

"So are you excited about meeting my folks, Bells?" Emmett had finally stopped trying to suck off Rosalie's face and was resting his head against the back of my seat. He tousled my hair and I moved my head away from him before he could ruin the semi-nice style I had.

"Well I don't think it's going to be the highlight of my weekend, Emmett. No offense to your parents though. I'm just not expecting them to like me very much." Of course, whose parents _would_ like someone who was making them grandparents so early?

"Oh please, they're pretty much gonna love you. I'll bet they're going to even think you're too good for Eddie."

"_Edward_," Edward murmured beside me. Emmett ignored it. I smiled a genuine smile at Emmett. His words had given me some hope that Edward's parents wouldn't absolutely detest me. "Thanks Emmett."

"Thanks _who_?" he asked with a big grin. I laughed and opened my mouth to answer him but got cut off by Rose. "You don't have to respond to his idiocy, Bella," she said rolling her eyes. I could tell she was trying to fight off a smirk though.

"She's right Bella. Just ignore him," Edward added. I ignored them both instead and turned to Emmett. "Thanks Uncle Emmett, oh great one who hath given me a child," I said as serious as I could. Rosalie and Emmett chuckled as Emmett leaned back in his seat with a victorious grin. I couldn't help but to laugh too.

Emmett hadn't known about the baby or Edward's and my relationship until recently--recently meaning this morning--and since he'd found out, he insisted on Edward and I referring to him as that ridiculous title. I thought it was hilarious that he thought he was the one responsible for my pregnancy even if he had nothing to do with the actual process of making the baby. He figured that since he had been the one to convince Edward to follow me into the room that night at the party that he deserved all the props… not us, the actual parents of the child. I didn't mind humoring him though.

"We should be to my parents' house in about five minutes, love," Edward said from beside me. I glanced over at him and he looked…nervous? It shocked me that he would be the nervous one since he had been constantly trying to convince me that I would be loved by his parents. "Are you alright Edward?" I asked. He just nodded and avoided my gaze. Something was up…

I decided for the time being to ignore it and looked out the window as we passed houses. It seemed like the further down the street we got, the bigger the houses looked. And when I say big, I mean HUGE! After about a minute, we started to slow and Edward turned the car into a driveway… of the biggest house in the neighborhood. "We're here," he said with a feeble smile.

I looked ay him with my mouth agape. "We're _where_?" He swallowed loudly. "Um, this is my parents' house?" I looked at the house. This thing was my childhood home times seven. Four stories, super wide with lots of space--about four houses worth of space between it and the next house--and it looked Victorian styled. More than that, it looked expensive.

"_This _is where you grew up?!" I asked motioning to the house that looked like it could hold a small village comfortably. This was when Emmett and Rose decided it was time for them to leave the car. They both got out and Emmett motioned for Edward to open the trunk so he could take out his and Rosalie's luggage. "Well not only me, my brother and sister too."

"Oh don't be a smartass," I said in frustration as I got out of the car and slammed the door, ignoring Edward calling me. "Open the trunk Edward," I told him when he got out of the car. "What do you mean?"

"I mean open the trunk! I want my things so I can go home. I'm gonna take the bus or something, if I can find one."

"What? Why? We just got here!"

"When were you going to tell me, Edward? Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"I was…I just--"

"You just what? You just wanted to wait for me to pull out the last strand of my hair from stressing over the fact that we have to take care of a baby on a college student's income?! You couldn't just tell me I didn't need to worry?!"

"I did!"

"You never told me why! You never said 'Bella, its fine. You don't need to stress and find a second job to take care of our baby. I'm filthy stinking RICH'!"

"You're being ridiculous, Bella!"

"_I'm _being ridiculous?! You can't be serious Edward!"

"Ah, you can just see the love…" I heard from behind me. Edward and I turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway with a woman who looked to be in her very early forties. She had pale skin, honey hair and a sweet smile. The smile was something I noticed right away because it surprised me how she would be smiling even though I was arguing with her son in her front yard for all to see.

She stepped out of the doorway and walked to Edward's car to embrace him. "Hey Mom," he said. He hugged her back and when they released each other, she came over to me. "You must be Bella. I'm Esme." She wrapped her arms around me and I hesitantly hugged back.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house calling over her shoulder for Edward to get our bags. "I've been waiting for what seems like forever for Edward to bring you over, but it seems like he just wants to keep you to himself." Esme gave Edward a pointed look when she said this. Edward came beside her and grabbed my other hand. "See," he whispered in my ear, "I told you there was nothing to worry about." How could he say that? I'd only met his mother!

"You're very beautiful you know, Bella. Your name fits you perfectly and the pregnancy has you simply glowing," Esme said to me. And… there it is. Cue infamous blush. "Um, thank you."

She let go of my hand and led me and Edward to a dining room. It looked really elegant and seemed like one of those rooms people had in their houses just for looking at, not sitting in. Including Emmett and Rosalie, there were only four people sitting at the table. A small pixie like woman and a middle aged blond man were the other two. Esme went to sit next to the man, who I assumed was Edward's father.

Edward led me to a seat and pulled the chair out for me before sitting down next to me. "This is my sister Alice," he said pointing to the pixie woman. "Hi," she said cheerily, practically jumping across the table to shake my hand. How could so much perk fit into such a little body?

"I'm really glad someone finally caught my brother's eye. I was starting to think he was gay." Edward rolled his eyes at her as Esme chastised her for her language. Alice just laughed it off and stuck her tongue out at Edward. "So what got you two together? I love romantic stories?" I shot Edward a look as to say 'How the hell could you tell your parents and not your sister?' He ignored my look.

"And this," Edward said pointing to his dad, "is my father and role model. He's the person I look up to the most."

"I'm Carlisle," he said politely since I was sitting too far to shake his hand. I smiled. "Why didn't I get an introduction like that?" Alice piped.

"Because you don't matter as much as Dad," Emmett said.

"_Because you don't matter as much as Dad,"_ she mimicked. I laughed at their bickering. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to meet my family," Edward said with a smile. Despite his words, I could tell he loved his family immensely.

"So Bella, we're going to be starting dinner soon. We're waiting on one more person," Esme told me.

"Yea," Alice said, "I'm going to introduce the family to my new boyfriend. I figured tonight would be the night since Edward was bringing someone over too. He's going to be staying the weekend as well."

"Oh, nice," I said, happy to know why there was another plate setting. Just then the doorbell rang and Alice sprang from her seat. "I've got it Parker!" she said.

"Who's Parker?" I asked Edward. "The butler." _Why am I not surprised…_

I looked around the table at Edward's family, happy that they had accepted me so easily. They seemed like really nice people and I felt foolish for thinking they would hate me. I decided then that this weekend would be a good one.

"So everyone," Alice said come back from the door, "this is my boyfriend." I turned around with the rest of the family and sighed when I saw who it was. My spirits sank even more when I saw the recognition settle onto his features indicating he had noticed me too. "Um, hey Bells." So much for this being a good weekend.

"Hi Jasper."

Alice's excited smile dropped quickly and she looked from me to Jasper and back again. "You two know each other?" I nodded as Jasper waved to Rose. She waved back and Alice's features were clouded with confusion. "_You _know him too?"

"Mhmm," Rosalie said.

"What the hell is--"

"Language, Alice," Esme said.

"--_Heck_ is going on? Anyone else here know him?!"

"Hello again Jasper," Edward said awkwardly from his seat. Jasper just glared at him, most likely still upset about him being responsible for my pregnancy.

"You're kidding!" Alice yelled. "Do you already know my boyfriend too, Mom? How about you Dad?" They both shook their heads. They knew better than to laugh at their daughter's confusion, but I could still see the amusement in each of their eyes. "You didn't ask me Ali," Emmett said, "but for the record, I don't know him."

Alice shook her head as if trying to clear it and grabbed Jasper's hand to lead him to their seats. Esme looked around awkwardly. You could cut the tension with a knife. All was quiet and the only sounds that could be heard was our breathing. Alice was staring daggers at me, probably having a million scenarios in her mind about how I could possibly know Jasper-- one of them probably involving me and Jasper in a relationship. Can you say yuck?

"Well, I'm thinking maybe we should start dinner," Esme said breaking the silence. She turned to look at a corner of the room and I let my eyes follow, noticing there was a man standing in the corner. I was guessing this was Parker. "Could you please tell them we're ready?" she told him.

A couple of minutes later, the table was full of food and I was salivating. Right now, I could care less about how much Jasper hated Edward or how suspicious Alice was of me. I. wanted. Food.

Our plates were stacked and we were all eating in silence. Very, very awkward silence. Soon enough, Alice made it even more awkward. "So, um, Bella," she said. The entire table turned to look at me; at the worst possible time may I add. I had a just put about two forkfuls of spaghetti in my mouth and I was pretty sure there was a noodle or two sticking out of my mouth. Great image, right?

It took me about 50 seconds to chew all that food. "Yes?" I asked. "How exactly do you know my Jazzy?" She took a small bite of her own food and looked at me, waiting for the answer. I smirked at the nickname. "Well, Alice, your _Jazzy _as you put it just so happens to be my stepbrother. We grew up together."

I don't think I've ever seen anyone besides me blush that red before. It made me feel good. I smiled smugly at her. "Well," she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry about earlier then."

"No problem."

She turned to Edward ad Rose. "And what about you two?"

"I'm Bella's roommate and Jasper kinda lives at our house, so I have to know him," Rosalie said. Edward simply shrugged and pointed to me. Dinner was quiet the rest of the night with occasional small talk until the wine came. Alice watched me when I politely refused. "Oh c'mon Bella. Its just wine," she said.

"Well, I'm not drinking right now is all."

"Along with that comment and the way you've been eating all night, I'd think you were pregnant." She laughed, looking around confused when no one joined in. Jasper's jaw tensed and he dropped his fork and got up from the table. "I need to be excused," he said.

Alice put two and two together. "I'm always the last one to know things…"

"This isn't about you Alice," Edward said. He knew how I felt about Jasper being upset with me considering he was the person I was closest with in my family. "You alright, Bella?"

I nodded, but contradicted myself when the tears started. Edward told the family goodnight and led me upstairs to a room. According to all the awards and pictures, this was his old room. I sat down on the black couch and wiped my tears. "Wanna talk about it?"

I sniffed. "I hate that he won't talk to me! It's been two weeks since he found out about the baby and it just sucks! If I can't depend on my brother to help me out when I need him most then who can I count on?"

"You have me Bella."

"I know that Edward. I know I have you, but I can't stand for him to be disappointed in me." Edward had been about to say something but someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Jasper poked his head in and asked to speak to me. Edward kissed my forehead and left Jasper and I alone. I looked up at him with my sad eyes and waited for him to speak.

"You hurt me." Well that wasn't what I had been expecting…

"I hurt you? And how is that Mr. I-don't-care-about-my-sister's-feelings-enough-to-support-her-in-her-time-of-need?"

"Don't start with the name calling Ms. I-cant-tell-my-brother-I'm-fucking-pregnant!"

"I was scared!"

"Of _what_?!"

"This! That you would do this, Jasper! You walked out on me in my time of need."

"Well maybe if I knew there _was_ a time of need I would've done something!"

"Whatever Jazz. Just go back to ignoring me please. I don't need the stress." He sighed and sat down next to me. "Look Bella, I didn't come to argue with you. I came to say I'm sorry and that I need you to forgive me, because I did something."

"I'm sorry too Jazz. And of course I'll forgive you. What did you do?"

"Just listen before you get mad. I was angry at you and hurt, ok?"

"Alright Jasper. I already told you that I don't care what it is. Now what is it?" He took a deep breath.

"I told Renée."

**Oh em gee! Jazzy what have you done?! I know I told some of you guys I was gonna update on the 22nd****, but I couldn't wait! Hope you loved it.**

**Review for a preview!**

**P.s- If you're a new reader, or have yet to read the outtakes to this story, stop by my profile and get to reading. Don't forget to review either. It's this nice thing to do. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**BPOV**_

Sniffling on his couch with my head in my hands was how Edward found me a couple of minutes after I'd talked to Jasper. I'd asked him to leave right after he'd confessed, feeling I couldn't talk to him rationally. Rationally meaning not ripping his throat out because the tears I was crying were angry tears, not sad ones.

"Jazz, I think you need to go. I don't think I can stand to be around you right now."

"Come on, Bells, don't be like this," he said using the same words I had when he had found out I was pregnant. "I said I was sorry. I was mad, ok? Can't we just talk it out?"

"Maybe later I will, if I feel up to it. I just can't right now. If you stay, I might kill you." I knew having to tell my mother about the baby was inevitable because you just didn't keep these kinds of things from your mother. Just because that was so didn't mean I wasn't upset with Jasper though. Telling Renee about my pregnancy was something I wanted to do on my own time.

"But I said I was sorry!"

"But you crossed a line!"

"And I apologized!" he reminded me. "And that doesn't mean anything. You had no right, Jasper. Please leave." I just needed him out of my sight. I really didn't want to kill him.

"Fine Bella, don't forgive your only brother!"

"STEP-brother!" He stumbled back like I had slapped him and left the room, an angry sneer evident on his face.

I knew that what I'd said to Jasper was uncalled for, but I'd only wanted to hurt him like he'd hurt me. It might've been harsh, but I hadn't thought my words through. Hopefully while I was working on forgiving him, he was working on forgiving me. I just wanted us to go back to being thick as thieves.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked as he slipped a hand around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. I nodded my head and wiped my tears. "I don't think I can handle anymore surprises today is all." Guilt washed across Edward's features before he spoke.

"What did your brother tell you?"

"He um," I sniffed, "he told my mother about the baby."

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry he did something like that. I know you didn't want your parents to know yet. He shouldn't have told something so personal without your permission. This is my fault. If I wouldn't have told him the way I did, maybe you guys wouldn't be fighting."

I cuddled into his chest a little more. "I agree," I teased poking him in the ribs. "I really am sorry, Bella."

"It's alright, kinda" I shrugged, "I don't think he would've been happy with me regardless of who he received the news from. I'm not saying I'm not upset about what you did though, because I am." I turned to look him directly in his eyes. "If we're going to make this work, Edward, we have to be a team.

"That means no making decisions about the baby without the other person knowing. That includes everything from what school he or she goes to, or what kind of diapers we buy. Scratch that; little details like that don't really matter. I don't care if you buy really expensive diapers that do the same things as the ones for five dollars---okay, maybe I do care, but that's beside the point. We have to be a team Edward. And not just when it comes to the baby, but our relationship too. So, _no secrets_, ok?"

"I understand Bella, and I'm sorry I kept something so big from you. It's just that with past relationships, the fact that my family is wealthy has always led to problems. I would have to break up with girlfriends because eventually they would end up using me. It was one sob story after the next." He looked at my half shocked, half hurt face and quickly continued.

"Not that I'm saying I have to worry about you using me. I already know how adverse you are to having people taking care of you, believe me." He laughed bitterly. "I just didn't want you to find out and think 'Oh, he's rich. That must mean he's a jerk or a snob.' I really like you Bella. This is the first time I've ever felt insecure in a relationship because you're... really... I was going to say amazing, but that doesn't even _begin _to explain how wonderful I think you are." I thought my skin would burn off with the intensity of my blush.

"It's like when I'm with you, I find every possible flaw about me that I think might drive you away. Is my hair too messy? Does she think the way I walk is funny? Does she think I'm boring or that I talk too much? And if I worried about things _that_ little, imagine how worried I would be about you finding out about my family's wealth. Then I realized I should probably tell you because I didn't want you to kill yourself trying to save up money for the baby. The longer I waited, the more I realized you'd be angry at me for keeping it a secret so long, so I figured I should just let you find out on your own. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry."

It took me a while to digest all of that information and when I did, all I could say was, "Wow."

"Wow?" Edward laughed, "I just poured my heart out in apology and affection and all I get is 'wow'?"

"There's really nothing else I can say to top that; I'm not as good with my words as you are. I accept your apology though, Edward, and I'm not mad. I really care about you too and I'm glad you feel the same; otherwise I don't think I could deal with having this baby."

"Of course I like you, Bella. So much that sometimes I feel like I'm turning into a girl with the impact my emotions have on me. You know, on the night of our date I spent so much time picking out something to wear and fixing my hair? I don't _do_ those things!" I laughed, not so much at him but because I had done the exact same thing that night.

"You _are_ a girl!" I exclaimed. Just because I had done it, didn't mean I was admitting it to him. We laughed for a couple of more seconds and then Edward turned serious. "Bella, what are you going to do about your mother?"

I sighed. Did he have to bring that up? Why couldn't we just talk some more or make out? "I don't know. I guess I have to call her."

"I think it would be best if you did it sooner rather than later. Sooner being today, love." Another sigh. "Will you stay with me through it?"

"I promise I will." He handed me his phone and I dialed my mothers number. I hope this went well.

"It's ringing."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze to remind me he was still here and I waited a couple more seconds until my mothers voice came through the line. "This is Renee speaking." She sounded so cheerful; I wondered how long it would last when I finally spoke.

"Hey Mom," I said, barely whispering the words. "Bella, sweetie, how are you?" It was just like her to avoid the subject until I broached it. I knew she knew, but she didn't know I knew she knew. She was probably itching to ask me about the baby and I decided to relieve her.

"Mom, it's alright. I know that Jasper told you." She let out a sigh of relief, followed by one of distress. "I was hoping it wouldn't be true. Not that I'm saying I think Jasper would lie to me about something like this, but I just hoped it wasn't true. I guess I wanted to be in denial..."

"I'm sorry, Mom." It was really the only thing I could say. "Bella, there's no reason to be sorry; things happen. I of all people should know this. I'm very hurt that I didn't hear it from you though. You've always been able to tell me things before."

"I was afraid, Mom."

"Afraid or not, I wish you would've come to me. For the past week I've been waiting for you to call so that you'd know I was here for you and that I would support you. God knows it's something I never had from my mother. I just thought you had more trust in me, Bella" she sounded so defeated.

"I'm sorry," I said again. It seemed I had misjudged my mother's reaction to my pregnancy. "I'm happy you aren't disappointed—"

"I didn't say I wasn't disappointed, Bella. I am. You know how hard it was for your father and me to have to raise you so young. I thought you would be smart enough to not make the same choices as me. I'm not going to say mistake because you will never be a mistake, but you were a big consequence of my actions. I wish you would've thought through sleeping unprotected."

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You're being really nice about this and really understanding... I'm kind of afraid you'll flip out in a couple of seconds. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the couch, preparing myself for the slight chance that now that I'd suggested it she _would_ end up flipping out. Edward smoothed my hair and I relaxed a little.

Renee sighed before she answered. "Believe me, Bella, I would love nothing more than to 'flip out' but that's not going to help anything. It's already been done; you're already pregnant and I don't think I have the power to turn back time. Knowing you, you're going to end up keeping the baby because that's how loving you are, not that I would want you to get an abortion. I think the only option I have here is to accept it."

I felt Edward brush under my eye with the pad of his thumb and it was then that I realized I had started crying . I was so thankful for my mom right now. I had been expecting the worst, thinking she would lay it all on me about how disappointed she was in me about following her path. I had expected her to say anything but what she actually had. My usual scatterbrained mother had surprised me and taken a very serious matter... _seriously_. I was proud and happy to have a mother like her. I felt the need to tell her that suddenly.

"I love you so much, Mom."

"I love you too, Bella." She sounded choked up a bit. "I know you well enough to know that you can take care of yourself. So on a brighter note," she sniffed, "what's his name and how attractive is he?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Mom!" I protested, a blush creeping up my neck and to my cheeks. "What? I just want to know how adorable my grandchild is going to be. It's already guaranteed he or she is going to get good looks from our side," I rolled my eyes at her comment and Edward gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head as Renee continued. "But I want to make sure they are wholly adorable. So tell me, how attractive is he?" I knew she wouldn't drop it until I gave her a satisfying answer.

I tried to be inconspicuous and looked at Edward from the corner of my eyes but the moment I moved my gaze his eyes met mine and I blushed again. "Well his name is Edward and he's um, he's pretty attractive..." I bit my lip as his lips twitched into a smile. "That's all you're going to give me Bella? Obviously he's attractive."

I blew out a breath, preparing myself for the embarrassment. Taking another glance at Edward, I began to describe him. "He has really nice skin and these _gorgeous_ bright green eyes and a smile that could light up a room and he's tall—taller than me—and slim, but not lanky. It's like a muscular kind of slim. And he's got a beautiful face structure. I could stare at his face forever." I could feel my face heat up to a point that could melt metal.

"And his hair is really nice too. It's a reddish-brown color, like borderline bronze and it's always in a disarray."

"Tell her it's like sex hair," Edward whispered into my ear. His breath tickled the skin there and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I knew he knew what he was doing to me and I gave him a swift kick to get the smug smile off of his face but all he did was let out a big boisterous laugh.

"He sounds like a dream, Bella. Too good to be true." I agreed with her and heard muffled sounds on the other end of the phone. "Oh, Bella, Phil needs help with something in the other room so I'll be going now."

"Alright, Mom. Give Phil my love."

"I will. Take care, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." When she hung up, I turned to Edward and handed him his phone back. He was still sporting that damn smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"So you can stare at my face forever, huh?" He chuckled and I reluctantly smiled back. "Shut up, Edward." I gave him a playful shove  
and he smiled, taking my words as a confirmation.

** Don't forget to review. Reviewers get a preview. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**BPOV**_

"You know that if you don't leave now, you'll be late. I don't think your boss is affected by my devilish good looks anymore either, so I advise you be on your way, love," Edward mumbled against my lips. "Maybe I don't care," I whispered back, capturing his smiling lips with mine again. I moaned quietly as his tongue ghosted against my bottom lip. _Snap out of it! You can't be late for work. Mrs. Baker is nice, but she isn't going to jeopardize her store because you want to make out with your boyfriend! _

Edward must have been able to sense my inner battles and pulled away from me, ignoring my protests. "See, you do care. Now go, because I've got class anyway. As much as I wish I could stay in this bed with you all day, I can't because we both have responsibilities."

"When did you become Mr. Responsible?" I asked surprised that he could pull away from me so easily. A couple of minutes ago, he had me convinced that he was glued to this bed…and my lips. "It comes with parenthood," he responded, rubbing my belly. "Yea, sure; you know it's because you're afraid of Mrs. Baker. Good try though," I said removing his hand from the small bump sticking out from between my hips so I could get up and get dressed, because if I stayed in the bed, I would most likely want to take a stroll down memory lane.

After that first weekend with the Cullens, Edward and I had spent two other weekends at his parents' house, most of that time being spent in his bedroom. He had worked his charm on Mrs. Baker those two times to get me out of work, but his third attempt wasn't so successful. She had put her foot down, claiming she needed me around the store whether Trish was there or not.

The morning after I had met them all, Alice had come into Edward and my room to tell me she and Esme were taking me and Rose out for a spa day. She had said it was because she and her mother wanted to get to know me better, but Edward had told me before us girls left that it was really her way of apologizing for 'bitching me out' about Jasper at dinner (who was still refusing to talk to me). After the spa day though, despite our first meeting, Alice and I were on our way to becoming close friends. I was getting closer to Edward's parents too.

I was eighteen weeks into my pregnancy now and I didn't have a dream of fitting into any of my favorite pairs of skinny jeans, so now I opted for wearing a pair of sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts whenever I went out to avoid shopping for new clothes. I was glad because it was comfortable and his shirts also covered my small baby belly for the time being. This wasn't something that made Alice or Rosalie very happy because they had both told me they couldn't wait to take me shopping and they thought I should be showing off my belly, not hiding it. I was just counting down the days until they got tired of my daily ensemble and dragged me to the mall. I knew I would eventually have to give into them, but I figured my usual sweats and a tee were okay for work today.

Ugh… work. Another grueling day of sitting behind the counter and assisting eager booklovers was what I had to look forward to… This was something that used to be the highlight of my weekly routine, but now it was just something to add to the list of 'things that kept me from spending all day with Edward'. "So I'll see you later," I said to him as I pulled his shirt over my head. "Sure thing, Bella; I'll be there to pick you up after your shift ends and we can head to dinner like I promised." A quick kiss and I was out the door.

--

When I had pulled my truck into the parking lot of the store this morning, I had felt silly about how upset I had been about leaving Edward. I mean, I still missed him because it was inevitable, us being in the 'honeymoon stage' and all according to Alice, but when Trish and Mrs. Baker had both greeted me with bright smiles this morning I figured a couple of hours without Edward wouldn't hurt. Just a couple of hours until he picked me up… I could deal with that.

Trish and I had spent a good portion of the morning sorting new arrivals and making sure all the orders were getting to the right customers while Mrs. Baker worked up front with the other customers and now that we had finished that, roles were rotating. Mrs. Baker was taking one of her daily rests––which I noticed had been becoming more and more frequent; I hoped she was okay––and Trish and I were setting up chairs in a corner of the bookstore for the kids that would be arriving soon.

Every other week, Mrs. Baker would hold a read-aloud for the small children in the neighborhood to 'keep their imaginations flowing,' as she said. This week it was my turn to do the read aloud and Trish would work the front while our boss was resting in the back. I always looked forward to the weeks that were mine because it made me so happy to see kids so young be so interested in books.

Just as Trish and I finished setting up, the door bell chimed and about ten kids poured in escorted by their parents. I heard chorus' of 'have fun sweetie' and 'I'll be back in an hour, honey' as the parents filed out. The children already knew the routine and as everyone took a seat, I began reading.

"As soon as the wolf felt the fire under his butt, he jumped out from the chimney screaming and ran away from the brick house, and the three little pigs lived happily ever after." I finished up the third and last story just as the bell chimed signaling someone had come in but I ignored it, closing the book and looking up, letting a smile settle on my face after seeing the kids smiling. Whoever had just entered could get help from Trish.

Stacy, a little girl who I had helped find a book for multiple times raised her hand and I nodded, acknowledging her. "Could you please read it again, Miss Bella… _please_," she added again for emphasis. I smiled at the thought if mine and Edward's child begging me to read them a story again in the future. "Yes, please, Miss Bella; can you read it again for us?" I looked towards the back for the circle to see Brad leaning against the wall. When he saw that I had noticed him, he smiled and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over to Trish, asking if she could tend to the kids since Mrs. Baker was off her break now and then walked over to Brad.

"Hey, Brad," I said when I got close enough for him to hear it. He smiled at me again and said, "I missed you, Bellaroonie. How've you been?"

"I've been great. I missed you too. Have you been avoiding me? I mean, you haven't been to the store in about a month." We walked over to a table in the corner and both sat.

"I could never avoid you, Bella. You're like, my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I laughed loudly at the new revelation that any mans voice as deep as Brad's could in fact get as high as Elmo's. I loved when he did his prep girl voice; it cracked me up. "But really," he continued, "I've just been busy. My sister and my niece came to stay in Chicago for a while and I've been keeping her company. She had a place in Boston but lost her job so she's staying with my parents for the time being. They were begging her to come home again anyway and I know she missed Chicago."

"Well then everything worked out for everyone, huh?" He laughed. "Not everyone. Jenna, my sister Beth's daughter, just about tore their house apart when she Beth told her they were moving. She isn't very use to change, but after Beth let her calm down a bit and I told her the perks of living with Grandma and Grandpa, Jenna was all for moving.

"She knows that she can get the best money can buy when it comes to my parents, which is a lot, considering my parents have a lot of money. She's spoiled rotten, but she's a good kid; she'll do anything her mother tells her to. She's cute too. She's the cutest six year old out there." He pointed to a little girl holding a woman's hand by the children's movies section, but her back was turned to us. Her mother was facing us though and when she saw us looking, she waved. I waved back. Beth had blue eyes and blond hair like Brad and Jenna had her mother's hair; I guess the blond thing was something that ran in the family.

"Yea, she's real cute from what I can see," I said turning back to Brad. "Don't get so smart," he said, playfully wagging a finger at me while I stuck my tongue at him. "You don't really need to see her now. She's a carbon copy of her mother; if you know what Beth looks like, you know what Jenna looks like. The only thing she doesn't get from her mother is her eyes. She got those from her dad."

I nodded as Brad straightened up in his chair. "Bella...?" My eyes snapped to his and I made myself pay more attention at the sound of his serious tone. He stared into my eyes hard. "Bella," he said again but this time with more determination than inquiry. "I didn't just come here for small talk or to pick up a book like usual. I really want to talk to you about something serious." I nodded, for lack an answer to the seriousness in his voice.

He took a breath, seeming to prepare himself and then began. "I like you a lot, Bella. I want to be more than your friend," he stated bluntly. He released a breath and smiled, leaning back in his chair. He didn't say anything else after that. I was guessing it was my turn. The only problem was… I didn't know what to say to that.

"Um… Brad, I––I don't know what to say to that," I said, voicing my thoughts. "What do you mean, Bella?" He laughed nervously. "It's as simple as saying it back… I mean, you _do_ like me too right? As more than a friend...?"

"That's just the thing, Brad… I don't." I moved my hand to sit on his and stroke lightly so he could know I was sorry, but he pulled away. I looked at him in shock as he shot back, "What do you mean _you don't?_"

"I'm sorry, Brad, I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me." He looked so confused. "But… but you––you are always so nice to me."

"It's because I like you, but not in the way you like me. Cant you just understand that?"

"It can't just be a friend like, Bella. Every time I come to the store, we have such good conversations and we laugh and joke… I thought…." I tried to comfort him again but once again, he moved away. "I thought you weren't such a bitch! You're a tease is all you are, Bella!" I was done comforting him. I was damn mad now. It was wrong, but I knew I would have to be mean to get my point across.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry that you can't seem to find someone other than a girl that works in a bookstore who's _job_ is to be nice to people!" I saw him wince, but I kept going. "You want to know why I don't like you, Brad? It because I have someone already and he's way too wonderful that you could never even _dream _of being like him! He's perfect and… and I want to spend every waking moment with him."

"You're lying. No one's relationship is that perfect! You're just trying to make me jealous, but its okay, Bella. I forgive you."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I sighed sadly. I didn't really want to hurt Brad; he was my friend. He just wouldn't get it through his head that I didn't want him. "Brad, I really, _really_ like Edward. I know that soon I'm going to love him and we're having a baby together, Brad. Edward Cullen's baby is growing inside me." I lifted my shirt to show him my small bump. "I can't be with you…"

He… Looked… Livid…

I don't think I had ever seen someone turn that shade of red before and it scared me a little. Brad has always been the epitome of happy in my eyes and now he looked absolutely ready to tear someone's head off. He breathed a couple of angry breaths and stared into my soul with his mad eyes. "I can't believe you! You know I've liked you forever, Bella. I've even asked you out before and when you turned me down the first time, I just told myself that you needed some time. I gave you time, Bella. I gave you time and you went out whoring and got pregnant?! I liked you so much that I hacked the bookstore database to get your number so I could call you. I went through all that trouble just to make the call, hear your voice and hang up!" Well, I know where the anonymous calls came from…

"I never do that, Bella. I'm always so confident when it comes to girls… I hate you, Bella. You think your damn boyfriend is so perfect. You're going to see one day. Karma is going to come around and bite you on your little pregnant, whore ass and show you that nothing good, stays good!" He slammed his fist on the table and everyone in the store turned to look at us. I blushed at the attention.

At that moment, the door chimed and I turned to see Edward walk in. When he saw a livid Brad standing over me, he rushed over. "Is everything ok, love?" I just wanted this whole thing to be forgotten. I nodded and Brad straitened his posture. "Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked. "I'm positive. I just want to go and have dinner. I promise, it was nothing," I said as Edward draped an arm around my shoulder and lead me away from Brad. I could still feel his eyes penetrating my back as I walked away. "How does La Cantina sound?" Edward asked as we walked. I just nodded again, still shaken up from the mess with Brad.

_**Brad's POV**_

Beth walked up to me as soon as Bella and her beloved boyfriend walked out. I didn't so much see her walk to me as feel her. She put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed a bit. "I guess it didn't go as planned… I'm sorry."

"I just don't understand it, Beth. I really thought she liked me. But she'd much rather have that Edward guy. I don't know what she sees in him."

"Its alright, honey. She just–– wait a minute! Did you say Edward?"

"Yea… some Edward Collin or whatever."

"Brad, are you sure she didn't say Cullen?" I didn't know what she was getting at. "Yea whatever, B. I could care less what the guys name is." She didn't respond and I looked at her, and she was smiling. "What the hell are you smiling about? Your brother just got his heart ripped out by a cold-hearted bitch, and you're smiling?"

"I'm sorry. Its just, I haven't seen Edward in so long…"

"Wait, wait. You _know_ that douche?"

"Yes, Brad! Don't you remember? He lived down the road from our house and I went out with him for a year." Damn, small world. "Remember when I got pregnant with Jenna and Mom and Dad told me I had to go stay with Aunt Jane because I couldn't tell them who the father was?"

"Um, yea…?" I didn't know where she was going with this. "Edward was the other guy I had slept with which is why I couldn't tell them who had gotten me pregnant at the time! I haven't seen him since I left." Beth was just taking a stroll down memory lane, but with all her reminiscing, a brilliant idea had crawled into my head.

"Oh my goodness. Beth, I love you so fucking much!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know how to make Bella's life a living hell!" I told Beth my plan, smiling to myself about how genius I was. Bella loved her damn boyfriend so much. She thought he could do no wrong, but I was going to show her. She was going to have to watch her relationship fall apart and it would be so easy for me. All I needed was Beth, Jenna and a trip to the cosmetics store. Bella was going to pay, because I had just changed my name to karma.

**Guys, I've missed you so much!! I know that I haven't updated in super long, but I've been having some problems with my personal life and I needed some time to get my shit together. Glad to be back though. **

**So, the plot is starting right about now. Very crucial chapter. This is the one that started the whole story actually so I'm really hoping you guys liked it. Speaking of the story and the reviews for it…. Last chapters response really bummed me out guys. Only 13 or so reviews for last chapter. After getting 30 for the chapter before that, it was a real soul sinker. Also, I know that reviewers for last chapter didn't get their promised teaser, but like I said.. Personal life problems. **

**Sooo, I'm planning on doing two things for this chapters reviewers. Just to make up for not sending those teasers out, reviewers for this chapter get a bonus chapter! I'll send you the outtake for this chapter: the one where Alice and Esme take the girls for a spa day, which I will not be posting on my page 'til maybe the end of the story. In addition to that, you get the regular teaser to next chapter. Sounds awesome, huh? I think so too. So get to clicking that review button and leave me some love!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Brad's POV_**

"I'm not sure we should be doing this, Brad," Beth said to me as I pulled my car into the parking lot of La Cantina. We had left Jenna at our parent's house so we could carry out my plan. I was thankful I had heard Bella's ass of a boyfriend suggest this place to her as they were leaving otherwise I would have had to prolong my revenge.

I turned to face Beth, confusion etched onto my face. "What do you mean, B? You were just prepared to help me. This is the girl who took my heart, broke it in two with a knife, stomped and spit on it and then set it on fire! I just want to show her what that pain feels like." She snorted.

"Okay, I get that she hurt your feelings by not liking you back, but I doubt the injuries to your heart are that serious. Do your really want to ruin her relationship like this? That's a little selfish, don't you think?"

"Selfish? Are you kidding me? I'm doing this for the both of us, B!"

"And what makes that so? How is ruing this girls relationship going to benefit me? What do _I _get out of this?" I sighed. I knew Beth. If anyone was selfish here, it was her. The only reason she was having second thoughts was because she didn't think she was getting something out of this. I had known all along that she wouldn't do this solely to help her brother. She just wanted one thing and she was just waiting for me to confirm that she could have it. "I know you want Cullen, and you can have him."

"Finally! That's all I was asking for." I rolled my eyes. "All I need for you to do is break them apart and then he's yours."

"Can I have him while I'm splitting them up?" she said hopefully. "_Yes_, Beth," I said in exasperation. "Seducing him is actually part of the plan. Goodness, don't you listen?! Just, get close to him and stir up some old feelings. Make that bitch feel like she might be losing him. Then, when she really feels like something is wrong, we bring out the secret weapon. Just go work your magic."

"That, I can do." She smiled and stepped out of the car.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Really, Edward, I'm fine and if you ask again, I'm going to make you take me home. We are out to enjoy ourselves, not to concentrate on anyone else. Maybe we can talk about it later."

"Alright, Bella, if that's what you want I'll do it; I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight." I smiled, thanking him. Since we had left the bookstore, Edward had been bugging me constantly about whether or not I was upset about the Brad incident. I had told him I wasn't. Of course I had been lying, but I didn't want Edward to make a big deal out of it, but just because I hadn't told Edward about how I felt, didn't mean I hadn't been thinking about it.

I couldn't remember a time I had felt so bad in my entire life. In fact, I don't think I ever _had_ been made to feel that bad. Brad had brought me to a new low, calling me out of my name, and insulting me beyond belief. Sure I could see where he was coming from; being upset about someone you liked not feeling the same, but he had no right to say those things about me.

I wasn't just upset about how he had treated me though. I was also upset by the fact that I had just lost a friend. I had been happy when Edward had taken me back to my apartment before dinner and Rose had been waiting there with a dress for me. Edward had given her his credit card to find me something restaurant appropriate. I guess I should have figured I wouldn't be wearing sweats to dinner. She'd also done my hair for me which was nice. I usually hated this kind of stuff, playing dress up, but it had been nice to get my mind off of the Brad thing.

"Hey there; I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves tonight. Are you ready to order?" The waitress had come by and broken my reverie. I had gone back to paying attention just as Edward finished ordering for the two of us. It was amazing how he knew me so well already to know what I would have ordered myself. "What are you smiling about?" Edward asked me. Until he had mentioned it, I hadn't even known I was smiling. I knew the reason though. "Because you are so amazing…"

He smiled. "Its funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you." I smiled brighter and was about to respond but was interrupted. "Edward, is that you?! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in so long!" What the hell was _she_ doing here? "Beth? Holy crap! What are you doing here?" Thank you!

Edward jumped from his seat and embraced Beth in a big hug. I couldn't help but notice she hugged him a little tighter than necessary. "What are you doing here, Beth? Edward asked again once they had separated.

"I lost my job out in Boston. I had to move back so my parents could help me out a little."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The waitress came back to drop off our food and then was gone again. "Yea, it sucks, but what can you do? I'm dealing with it. But anyway, I'm meeting a friend here, so I hope to see you around, Edward. Enjoy your dinner."

"You too, Beth," he said looking after her, seemingly spellbound. He sat back down and seemed to remember just as he did so that I was still here. "Oh shit––crap. Bella, I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you." _Yea, I noticed…_

"It's alright Edward. You were just happy to see an old friend."

"Yea, I was. I haven't seen her in so long." Mhmm, I had heard the first time, thanks. "Sorry about earlier though. I really forgot." I just gave him a tight smile and went back to eating. I wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Just ignore it… _Just ignore the fact that your boyfriend and the father of your child forgot to introduce you. _That was easier said than done. "Let's just get on with dinner, alright?"

"Sure thing," he said with a smile. The rest of the night went fine, but it wasn't as great as when it had started. I had a suspicion that Edward's mind was elsewhere and I also kept feeling like I was being stared at. When I got the feeling again, I started looking around the restaurant and spotted Beth looking directly at me. She was still alone. When she had noticed I had seen her looking, she smiled and got up, and began walking to Edward and my table. Of course he noticed immediately. "Hey, I thought you were having dinner with a friend of yours," he said.

"Yea, he never showed up. I guess I'm flying solo tonight. So, goodnight." She turned to walk away. "Wait," Edward called after her. _What was he doing…? _"Why don't you just join us for dinner?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose. I would feel horrible." Strange that she didn't sound like she would feel that badly about it. "No, please. It would be great to catch up."

"Well if you insist." Apparently, he did. She signaled for a waiter to bring an extra chair and she sat down. "So, it sucks about your job," Edward said. "Its good to have you back though. I know your parents missed you."

"I missed them too. Plus, I just missed Chicago, you know? It has so many great things in it." Her eyes gleamed a little when she said that and she looked pointedly at Edward. "Yea, there are a lot of great things in Chicago," I said, feeling like I had to make myself known or else I would be forgotten…again. Edward seemed to remember I was here as I spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I'm being rude. Beth, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Beth. She used to live down the street from my family and me." I nodded. "Hi Beth," I said with a smile, trying to be polite to Edward's friend.

"Hello, Bella." Her greeting was quick and unenthusiastic and then she turned back to Edward. "We also went out for a year. Remember, Edward?" she asked.

"I must have forgotten to mention that."

"How could you forget something like that that Eddie?" she said. "Yea, how could you forget something like that?" I added. That didn't seem like something anyone would forget. Edward shrugged. "It was just a teenage crush, right Beth?" I smiled; I liked that answer. "Well I think it was a little more than that, Edward." She turned to me. "We were each other's firsts." Goodbye smile.

"Now I'm really curious as to how you forgot about having dated someone for a year. Let alone your first!"

"Bella, really, you're getting too worked up over nothing. Yes we dated for a while––"

"A year," I interjected. "Fine, a year. But that doesn't mean anything now. Right Beth?"

"Of course. Edward is absolutely right. All I'm looking for with Edward is friendship." They both looked at me expectantly. "Alright then. I guess I _was_ overreacting a little."

"See," Beth said, "Everything is a-ok now." She looked at her watch. "Wow, guys I really have to go."

"Do you really? We were just catching up." Goodness, Edward, don't sound so happy about it… "Yea, I really do. But look, you can call me and we can do some more catching up on Tuesday." She gave him a card with her number on it and embraced him in a hug again. She turned to me and opened her arms for a hug. It caught me off guard, but I hugged her back anyway. "So I'll see you Tuesday Edward?"

He nodded. "Congrats on the baby, by the way guys," she said eyeing my small bump. "Thanks," we said in unison. "You're around 25 weeks, right?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Eighteen."

"Well you could've fooled me. Bye now." She smiled and walked towards the door and out of the restaurant.

"So that was a nice night, huh?" Edward asked as he opened the car door for me later that night. "Yea, I guess. It depends on what perspective you're looking at it from though." He looked at me confused as he started the car. "What do you mean, love? I thought it was nice. Don't you like when we go out?"

"Of course I like it when _we_ go out. That wasn't just us in there tonight though."

"What are you–– oh. Were you upset because of Beth? We already told you, we're just friends."

"That's not what's bothering me… I know you may only see her as a friend but I think she still sees you as something more."

"She does not. Beth is just nice like that. She always has been."

"Yea, sure. She still likes you Edward. I hope you're not going with her on Tuesday."

"Bella, you're doing it again. Of course I'm going with her on Tuesday because it's not going to be anything but a friendly gathering. Don't be so jealous; it's just your hormones playing with your mind."

"You have to be kidding me! I'm not even going to address the hormone comment. And she was sending you so many signals, Edward! Not only that, but she was being a total bitch to me, rubbing your old relationship in my face."

"What are you talking about? She was being so nice. She hugged you and she even congratulated you on the baby."

"She called me fat!"

"Call me deaf, but I don't think I heard that. I think you just need to take a step back from it all, Bella. You're blowing this way out of proportion." During the drive home, I thought about what had transpired over dinner and the conversation Edward and I had just had. Maybe he was right. Was I over analyzing things?

**Looks like Beth is causing some trouble in paradise…**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; it really means a lot to me. Just like always, reviewers for this chapter get a preview of the next chapter. Also to the people that I promised the outtake to, its on its way. Please be patient with me. **


End file.
